A Helping Hand
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 UPDATE* Snape saves Harry but in the end will Harry be thankful? part 1 of many parts ^_^ The story is dark but not very scary
1. Nightly Visits

A Helping Hand ~ By Moon-Ying

Disclaimer: me don't own. R.J. Rowling owns **sniff**

Author's Note: At first this story seems AU. Sorry if that a turn off. ^^' Anyway, um, mostly Harry and Snape bonding. (Not in that way, you strange peepz! ~_^ Get ye mind out of the gutter!) I thought they both needed to reach the same level of understanding. (And I wanted Harry to insult Snape a couple of times without Snape taking off points) **laughs** Well I Hope you like it. J (There might be Snape bashing. Though I love him dearly he needs to have a good bashing) ^_^ Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Severus,

Don't ask why I'm writing to you. Just find Harry for me. He is in trouble. Hedwig has flown to him with a broken wing. Go to Private Drive and get him. Get him out of that house. I think they are hurting him.

Black

P.S. HURRY!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

Nightly Visits

It was too quite to sleep that night. Harry lied awake for what seemed hours in his bed with out sleep and without dreams. He was either too confused or terrified to let himself rest. He didn't have a clock in his bedroom so he didn't know what time it was. If his gut was right, it was a little passed midnight.

On his bed, he turned his face to the open window. His left temple screamed in pain. Harry sighed and gently placed his fingers on his throbbing temple. He winced at the dull torment his touch invoked, feeling wetness and an ugly swelling. He bared his teeth and hissed softly, removing his hand he was the blood glittering in the moonlight on his fingertips. It wasn't much but just enough to send fear through him. Was he going to bleed to death before the night ended? For a moment he wished he would. No one would really care if he died.

He sighed once more before carefully sitting up in bed in the darkness. His window was open a little, letting in a warm summer breeze that made his moth eaten curtains dance and his hair stick up on ends even more than before. For a moment, Harry closed his eyes, allowing the wind to whisk him off to a peaceful place like a Veela's song. He was peaceful for that moment. More peaceful then he ever had been.

'You stupid boy!' Uncle Vernon seethed in anger into Harry's pale face. His uncle's fat body was trembling in anger. 'Look what you did!!!' Moments before Harry was being tormented by his cousin and before he knew it, let his anger was out of control. He had no idea what happened. One moment the living room was clean and pristine, the next it looked like a bull was let loose inside the room. It scared Harry. Had he done that? How?!

'It wasn't my fault!' Harry yelled at his uncle though the sobbing of Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Harry pointed at his cousin. 'He made me!'

Uncle Vernon slapped his hand down. "DO YOU EVER POINT YOUR FINGER AT MY SON!' He roared.

'But I-'

A hard smack across his face brought tears to his eyes. The next moment he was weightless as his Uncle shoved him hard off his feet. For a moment nothing happened. It felt like he was flying. Then the pain came and Harry passed out. 

Harry's eyes snapped open. His face was wet. When had he been crying? He frowned. He didn't need to cry. He just needed some answers and crying didn't solve anything! Why were his powers acting up? First it just had been some little things like letting that snake go. Now it was bigger and scarier stuff, stuff that terrified him. If he wasn't so nervous he should have written to Dumbledore or someone like that. Still Harry didn't want to make more trouble for himself. Like always.

Harry shook his head, pulling his legs up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and closed his eyes. He had never once been hit in his entire life. Although life at the Dursley's was far from perfect, and his uncle was always yelling at him, he never laid a finger on him. Harry should have been glad for that fact. Why had Uncle Vernon hit him tonight? A messy living room was nothing. His uncle probably panicked because the neighbors might have saw Harry performing magic in the living room. 

He shuddered and closed his eyes harder until her saw stars. Still the river of tears came. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts and soon. He wanted it so badly that he could taste it in his mouth. There he was safe from everything, Voldemort, his Muggle family, his nightmares. At Hogwarts he was surrounded by his friends and safety, his mind occupied with sweets and Quiddtich. 

He didn't have much to worry about yet once he was in the station for summer vacation, worries fled back into his mind. He found himself wandering about Sirius, how Remus Lupin was doing; thinking of how he'd keep himself safe from Voldemort and keep up on his Quidditch practices. He would think about if his friends would miss him over the break or not, if he needed new robes or another truck to keep his things in. He worried what kind of terror would find a way to torment him next year.

He wondered briefly what life would be like if his parents were alive. Of course he'd be able to practice spells and not smuggle out his books to study. He'd be as safe at home as he was at Hogwarts. He'd get a hug everyday, good things to eat. He'd live in a home far away from Muggles and like just like Ron with a clock just like his in the living room. He'd get to fly on his firebolt and chase gnomes out of his garden. He'd have a mum and a dad that loved him.

Finally Harry opened his eyes and saw the cold moon laughing back at him. Immediately his thoughts vanished and returned black worries.

When Harry had came to he was locked up in his room. It was dark but he could hear his uncle and aunt fighting downstairs. Hedwig cage was empty and the wires were bend in a strange direction as if someone had kicked it. Harry had suddenly felt sick and exhausted. Downstairs his aunt was telling her husband not to throw Harry's things away. Fear and panic coursed throughout his body. He wanted to shove open his door and rescue all his things but he knew his door would be locked. In the end they decided to kept Harry's things and keep them locked inside the closet under the stairs until the end of summer. Harry finally started to breathe again.

Harry had wanted to cry. Why were they doing this? Didn't they fear his godfather, Sirius Black, or the letters from the Wesley's asking about Harry? It was like throwing caution to the wind and Harry didn't like it. He wanted out. But he felt something in his bones telling him it was going to be hard getting his freedom. He had just written to Ron and Sirius. It would be another week or two before he got letters from them again. Where was Hedwig? Did his uncle let her go?

Siting in his bed in the moonlight, Harry knew his uncle did free his pet owl. It was almost three in the morning and she hadn't returned. He prayed she was all right and for the safety of his well being.

Still, at any case, he was bleeding. With a grimace he turned around in his bed and looked down at his pillow. Speckles of blood were clearly evident on the white pillowcase. Great. He needed to stop the bleeding as soon as possible. His hand reached out for his glasses and quickly placed them on his face. He blinked until everything was perfectly clear. Then he swung his legs off the edge of his head and stood up very slowly. His whole body ached as though he had been running for a mile. He supposed that when he fell he fell hard. 

Harry crossed his room through the darkness to his desk, shivering slightly at the night's chill. In the bottom drawer he rummaged though old papers and spiders to find a lock pick at the very bottom. He held it up and inspected it. It was given to him by the twins, Fred and George, last summer. The memory brought back a small smile on Harry's pale lips. Pushing back dreams of last summer, he moved to his door and paused. Dudley coughing in his sleep made him freeze.

Please go back to sleep, Harry prayed, eyes squeezed shut. As soon as he said that, the coughing stopped. An unearthly silence filled the air.

Please don't let my magic doing that, he continued. Most likely the Ministry of Magic had already been contacted about his unhindered wizardry performance that day. They were so quick about admonishing unchecked magic that it was actually scary. In his gut Harry knew he was going to be in trouble. But it wasn't his fault! Ron's dad would believe him. He was sure of it.

Licking his lips apprehensively, Harry lowered the end of the lock pick to the old rusty lock on his door. A good kick would have no doubt forced the door to open but that would cause too much noise. Anyway picking a lock didn't seem that hard. Watching Fred to it made the task as easy as cake. Harry stuck the pick in and began moving it around. 

At three-thirty Harry was still trying to open the door. His patience was thinning and he was about to do something really drastic, like kicking open the stupid door. Then he heard it. The soft click that made his ears ring and the door slowly, and silently, swung open. Harry stood there, amazed for a moment. 

"Oh…" he murmured almost in a daze. Then he placed the pick in the pocket of his very baggy pajama bottoms. 

Harry paused for a moment before entering the hallway. He wanted to be absolutely sure that no one was doing anything but sleeping. No one coughed and no one was saying something in their sleep. Which was odd since Dudley had a cold and his aunt had the habit was talking in her sleep. It was all too quite. Still Harry wasn't about to waste the chance of freedom. He ought to just get his stuff and leave. He would stay at Diagon Alley like he did the last time he ran for his life from this place. 

It was tempting but Harry was suddenly reasonable. It was the beginning of summer. It he stared at the end until he left for Hogwarts he'd be out of money. Staying at a placed were room and bored was free was the best choice.

Harry held his breath and moved over the threshold and into the dark passageway. Behind him his door shut automatically but without a sound. Harry would have given anything to freak but he held it in. Now he knew his magic was acting up again. But what could he do? He didn't even have his wand!

No it was just the wind, he told himself. It's drafty house. It was just the wind.

He moved slowly and quietly as possible down the hallways to the stairs, barely breathing. Each little noise he made caused his heart shudder. It was going to be a pain trying to get down. All the years his fat cousin walked down the steps, the wood was given to creak. Harry held his breath, summoned his courage, and took his first step downwards. He promptly fell down the flight. Of all times to be clumsy and trip over his own feet.

Harry laid there at the bottom of the stairs in the darkness waiting for his uncle at yell at him. A minute passed then a couple more. It was the cruelest torture. Waiting in the darkness felt as bad as the pain in his head. Nothing was happening. No one was waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

It's my magic, Harry told himself. No, no! Probably his aunt's casserole had knocked them all own for a deep sleep. Maybe she had mistaken the wine in the cabinet for oil? He **was** feeling a little woozy at dinner. 

Still in pain and fearful, Harry sat up, wincing again. He stood up slowly and pulled the lock pick from his pocket. He walked around the stairs and to the little locked cupboard under them. Before it made a chance to get any closer, he froze. The chain and the lock on the door began to wiggle and turn as though some invisible person as shaking them. He stood there, mesmerized. Before he knew it the lock opened and the chain unraveled itself, flouting in midair like a coiled metal snake. The chain and the lock lowered itself to the floor as the door of the cupboard opened and out flew his wand. It automatically glided over to his hand.

Harry was officially freaked out.

I didn't do it, he told himself. I didn't do anything. They will believe me. I'm innocent. It's my magic.

Harry glanced down at his wand suspiciously. His eyes widened as it began to do a little dance. He grabbed it quickly and began to think. He needed to find a spell to stop them bleeding before he passed out because of lack of blood.

Harry held up his wind and murmured, "_Pardonia Betteruno_." That did the trick. He felt as warm sensation enter his body like a wave and envelop him like a mother's hug. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley he knew what that felt like. The pain in his body stopped at once and his head felt clearer. Harry sighed and lowered his wand, looking at it with almost a smile.

"WHAT **ARE** YOU DOING WITH THAT WIT-THAT STUFF!" 

Bloody Hell!

Uncle Vernon's booming voice made Harry levitate a good feet. Harry turned around and looked up with wide eyes. There on the top of the stairs was his Uncle, mad as a bear and wearing a gray bathrobe. Harry was too stunned to do anything. His ears rang like mad and before he knew it, his uncle all but flew down the stairs and grabbed Harry's wand in a blink of an ear. For such a fat man he was sure quick when he wanted to be. 

The look in his uncle's face was frightening. It was twisted like a screw and red as a beet. Harry took a quick step back, pallid and wide-eyed. His heart began to race as his uncle raised his wand in the air as if preparing to strike him with it.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he roared straight into Harry's face. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH-"

Harry cut him off. At this rate he was going to be deaf. "I needed it!" he screamed. "Now give it back! It's mine!" He made a feeble attempt to grab for his wand but his uncle was bigger and slapped his hand away.

Harry winced in pain and pulled back.

"It's mine!" his uncle repeated, twist his face as though crying. "I need it to do more magic! Oh poo-hoo!"

Harry frowned, blood boiling. "I wasn't! I was going to put it…"

"IN YOU ROOM NO DOUBT!" Uncle Vernon shouted once more. "You think you are so smart. Trying to fool us. Well I have just about had it with you, you damned boy! Next summer don't even think about coming back here! Stay with your wizards and you bloody magic! Stay with that poor family with 8 kids. STARVE with them! I don't bloody care! JUST DON'T COME BACK HERE!"

"SEVEN!" Harry shouted, his shoulders shaking in anger.

"What?!"

"There are seven kids in the Weasley family!"

"Whatever! I'm they would love to have you over! You and your damned magic. Just like your pathetic parents. Selfish and ignorant. Magic was their death warrant! I PRAY THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!"

Harry gasped in outrage. "Don't talk to my mum and dad like that, you big fat muggle!" He yelled. Uncle Vernon was caught off guard but Harry's anger. His mouth hung open and his eyes had a vacant glow to them. "I hate you! If I could I'd put a curse on you and run away! I'd never come back! I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU! You are just a bunch a bloody, pathetic, stupid barbarians! I wish I had never been brought to live with you! I wish Voldemort would have killed me instead of letting me live and stay with you!"

His uncle turned beet red again and stumbled towards Harry, raising the wand. "You stupid boy!" He roared. "You will not…Of all things to say…Run off….hahahha…." His anger seemed to make him stutter. But still he was crossing over the small passes between them, advancing upon Harry. He had no choice but to back up, again and again until he was flat against the Kitchen door with his uncle's crimson face snickering in his face. "I'll show you a curse!!!"

Harry closed his eyes, preparing the blow from his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes. His uncle was frozen right where he stood, the wand inches away from his face. Harry drastically paled. His legs buckled from underneath him and he slowly fell to the floor, suddenly very weak and tired. In the doorway stood a man dressed his black, his black eyes aflame. But he was not just any man. It was Professor Snape.


	2. Memories in the Dark

A helping hand ~ By Moon-Ying

Disclaimer: me don't own. ^^;

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Memories in the Dark

Silence echoed around the house. Snape stood there in the doorway as stiff as a bored as though he were freeze too. The front door was wide open letting a night's breeze and the white light of the moon. Harry stared at the Potions Teacher for a full minute like one would stare at a wolf in a pink tutu, incredulity and disbelief etched into his face. But he suddenly squeezed his eyes closed and lowered his head to his chest. The tears came quickly and soon they were pouring down his face. Harry slowly buried his face in his arms and cried. He didn't care about Snape. To the hell with him! So what if he saw him cry?

It took Harry several minutes to calm down. Feeling sick to his stomach, he looked up and wiped the tears away from his swollen red eyes. With a sigh, he glanced at the doorway to see if the teacher had been a bad dream. Snape was still standing there. Still standing rigidly like a statue as his long black robes billowed before him in the night's small breeze. His dark eyes contained something that made Harry's blood turn cold.

"Why…why are you here?" Harry asked, a tremor in his voice.

Snape's eyes had once again turned a heartless midnight. "Gather your things, Potter. You are coming with me."

"What? How did you know to come…?" Harry stammered, his voice dying out. His throat tightened. He couldn't say anymore.

"Save your questions for later. Where are you things?"

Harry stared at Snape for a moment. His eyes were glowing with disbelief. Suddenly Harry shook his head; his eyes closed and he murmured, "Damned if you came to help me."

"What was that, Potter?" Snape's cold voice asked.

Harry pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. His hands were trembling. "Ever… everything is in there."

Snape nodded and moved forward, his lips curling in disgust as he glanced over Harry's uncle who was still frozen as if paused in a movie. Then he glanced at the cupboard and snapped his fingers. Immediately the small door flew open quickly as if by a powerful gust of wind. Along with the doors also came some dust and a few unfortunate spiders. One landed on Snape's shoulder. Snape only glanced at it momentarily before scoffing and flinging the spider away with a wave of his hand.

"Potter, how do you ever get your homework finished with your things stuffed in a place like this?" Snape asked. There was a condescending tone to his voice that Harry frowned at.

"I cram like hell on the train," Harry murmured sarcastically as he stumbled to his feet. His legs felt like Jell-O as he stood. Fearing that he might fall over again, he braced himself against the glass kitchen door and took several deep breaths.

Snape put his head inside the tiny cupboard. When he withdrew he had a look of repugnance on his face. "It's a very small place..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Try sleeping in there for 10 years." Snape glanced at him, the abhorrence in his eyes mounting by every moment. Snape muttered something about muggles being stupider than oxen.

Suddenly Snape straightened up, pointed his wand at Harry's trunk and said, "_Transportum_." Within an instant, all of his things vanished in a cloud of black smoke and a loud _pop_. Harry's eyes grew in disbelief. After the smoke cleared, Snape turned to this uncle, grabbed Harry's wand from the stiff grip, and did a counter curse. Instantly his uncle was back. He blinked, looked at his empty hand, and slowly stood up.

"Good evening," Snape hissed in his ear.

Uncle Vernon jumped and spun around, face pale. Apparently he hadn't known that there was someone else in the room. "Who are you?" he stuttered as he glared weakly up at Snape. "How did you get in here? I'm…I'm calling the police!"

"Bloody slim chance that," Snape snickered into his uncle's face. "Potter, wait outside for me. I'll be there soon enough."

Standing where he was, Harry gawked at this uncle and then Snape. Only when Snape frowned at him and said, "_Go!_' much more forcefully did Harry walk around them. His legs felt like melted butter but he continued to walk until he was out of the house and surrounded by the night.

~*~*~*~

Harry was sitting on his doorsteps, arms-crossed over his chest and head in his lap. The night air made him shiver underneath the thin and frayed material of his pajamas. But he didn't dare go back in for his coat (that is if he even had a coat). He suffered through it, barely breathing, and wondering what Snape was doing to his uncle.

Nothing illegal, he hoped. But then again he didn't hear any screams or explosion. That was a gloomy plus, he mused with a frown as his finger's absentmindedly touched his scar. But he did wander what Snape was doing with his uncle. Why was Snape ever here? Why was he…being nice to Harry? **How** did he know to come? And what the hell where they doing?!

An image of Snape and his uncle having tea made Harry snicker. He remembered Neville turning a Boggart into the Potions master but wearing his grandmother's horrible green dress and bright red handbag with a very large and equally scary vulture hat. Harry laughed softly at the memory. Lupin had given Neville a chance to get back at Snape for all the times he had embarrassed the poor confused boy. In no time, everyone in the school knew about Boggart Snape in a dress.

"Your laughter at this point, concludes my notion that you have an exceptionally twisted sense of humor," a calm, hardly whispered voice behind him brought Harry's thought crashing back into reality.

It was Snape. He had been too occupied in his memories to hear the front door open or the quiet rustle of robes.

Harry jumped to his feet and spun around as quickly as his freezing limps would allow him. He immediately regretted the reaction. A wave of nausea washed over him, leaving him dizzy and sick to the stomach. He began to sway a bit and began to fall forward before Snape quickly intervened. The professor quickly sat Harry on the doorstep but he was too dizzy to say anything grateful (like he would sick or not). 

Above him, Snape straightened up and pulled something out of his long black robe. His hand he held a small golden lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, held it between his index and middle fingers, and quickly lit the end with the lighter. When Harry heard the metallic snap of the lighter closing, he looked up, bewildered. He saw Snape smoking, deeply inhaling then exhaling a white cloud. Then he noticed that Snape's long white hands were trembling. His lips parted, brow furrowed with lines. But when Snape glanced down at him from the corner of him eye, Harry forced himself to look away.

Silence fell between them as the minutes began to pass more slowly now. Harry couldn't find his voice to speak, and Snape, he reckoned, wasn't in the mood to talk until he had finished his cigarette. He felt hurt and vulnerable now that his potions teacher had seen his family and house and had intervened in such an embarrassing moment. The fact was no one in their right mind wanted another person to see them about to be hit. It was…humiliating. It felt like Harry needed to give Snape an apology or something. 

Finally Snape moved to drop his cigarette onto the pavement and stub it out with the toe of his boot. Harry bit his lip and looked up, meeting Snape's violent black eyes. He quickly looked away.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Snape replied, his voice cold.

"I…I…" Harry began to apologize before he knew what he was doing.

"There is no need to say anything," Snape cut in almost harshly. "I believe I understand perfectly."

"How could you understand everything perfectly?!" Harry spat out in outrage, glaring up at his teacher. "Why **are** you here?!"

Snape didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes were still violent as he met Harry's angry glare. A muscle in his cheek twitched furiously. 

"I have yet again saved you hide, Potter, and can you not find it in you to speak your gratitude? You should be on bended knee…"

"Oh shut up," Harry murmured, putting his face in his hands. Much was his desire to scream at Snape's unbelievably large ego it was difficult to scream with tears in your eyes. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes stung like they were on fire.

"So…what happens next?" Harry whispered. His throat was dry and aching ache from refusing the urge to cry.

Snape shifted. "I'm taking you away from this damned house," he told Harry, his voice hard. Snape angrily ran a hand through his long black hair and murmured, "Some night this turned out to be, Potter…If I had been you I would have killed him."

The chill in Snape voice squeezed his heart. Harry looked down at the walkway underneath him feet. "I wanted to," he whispered softly. "I really wanted to." He shook his head, standing up quickly. "Why did I want to kill him?!" he screamed. At his side, his hands were curled up into tight balls. "This is bloody crazy! **I** wanted to **kill** him! **Kill**?!" 

Snape stared down into his angry face, his own unusually sad for a brief moment. "The darkness in your soul is growing," he slowly told him. 

"The what?"

"Much to my loathing to say it, Potter, you and I have a very distinct bond…"

Harry scoffed. I have a bond with Voldemort, he thought, but I'll be damned if I have a bond with you.

"Slytherins always have darkness in the souls, urging them to come to the dark," Snape continued, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "The Sorting hat noticed the darkness in your soul and almost put you in Slytherin but it also noticed something different about you. You didn't **want** to acknowledge the dark in you. But you should know it is in you know, Potter. You can't run from it forever. It's impossible because sooner or later it will become a part of you."

"So you are saying all this rage inside of me is just darkness?" Harry slowly asked.

Snape only nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so relieved! For a moment I thought it was just puberty!"

Snape frowned and continued, "Your magic has also acted up as a cause of this darkness your soul."

Harry started at the Potions master, his mouth halfway open. "How did you…"

Snape shrugged. "What is happening to you is natural so don't cry about it…"

"I don't cry," Harry murmured in spite of himself. Snape glanced at him at the corner of his eye again and snickered almost maliciously.

"Shut up," Harry muttered, frowning.

"But living like you are now without proper checks is very dangerous. You haven't been watching yourself but I can see that this fault lies on the teachers at Hogwarts, me especially."

"You? What are you talking about?"

"No one has taught you any spells or protection in case of your magic acting on its own free will. The ones I'm talking about aren't illegal to perform in the muggle world, just severely cautioned. Any way I say that I am mostly responsible for you, much to my dignity, is that from the first time I say you I knew there was darkness in you and I knew that this would happen-your magic performing in ways you never asked it to perform. Yet I refused to help you."

Harry was shocked into silence. Without saying anything, he stared up at Snape. Snape only glanced at him before walking slowly down the pavement. Harry followed him but at a safe distance with a bewildered look to his eyes. The night made him shiver but Snape's words made him frozen.

"Refused to help me?" he echoed. "Then someone else should have helped…right?"

Snape stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Everyone though that your were too young to try and help. Normally a wizard like you will feel the darkness stir within them around the age of seventeen and later. There has never been a case recorded in which magic began to perform like this in a younger wizard or witch…. But you aren't a normal wizard, now are you?" Snape laughed softly. He slowly raised his right arm and carefully pulled pack the long black sleeve.

Harry gasped as Snape showed him his forearm. On it was a gray, but visible, tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its open mouth. The Death Eater's tattoo of the Dark Lord. 

Snape glanced down at the mark and sighed. "He is becoming more powerful as the days go by, Potter. Your darkness is restless because of him. As light draws the light, so does darkness."

"But…but if he was still weak," Harry murmured, "my magic would still act up when I reached 17?"

Snape nodded. "Because it is still apart of you, Potter."

"Can I get rid of it?" Harry asked eagerly. "Is there a spell or something that can take the darkness away?"

"We should go," Snape suddenly spoke up. His eyes glanced around the muggle houses and the street. "It's not safe to talk in a such an open place. Even rats have ears to hear and a mouth to speak. Come."

He turned to the street and quickly walked away, his robes drifting out like angry black clouds. Harry stared after him for a moment, confusing washing over him like the wind, before running after him. Finally Snape stopped at the darkness part of the street and turned to Harry.

"To get to where we need to go, just pointed your wand at yourself and say _'transportum'_. Understand?"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. "What if I get lost?" he asked, remembering the time he was Floo powder and ended up at the darker corner in Diagon Alley where things for the Dark Arts were sold. 

"You won't," Snape told him quickly as he pointed at the nearest street light with his wand. He murmured something under his breath and the light went out. "Now go."

Harry bit his lower lip and glanced at Snape as he raised his wand to his chest. "_Trans…Transportum_."

Immediately a loud pop filled his ears and a black smoke surrounded him. He coughed as he breathed it in and fell to his knees, struggling for his breath. A dizzy feeling hit him as he felt himself hurled through time and space, wondering if he was going the right place. Harry was blind as a bat as he transported. But it was cold wherever he was, cold and damp.

Suddenly everything stopped and Harry landed on his side on a piece of wet grass with a murmured 'oof'. He lay there on the ground, eyes closed, as he exhaled deeply. The smell of putrefied decay hit him like a ton of bricks and his stomach quivered. He began to choke, his heart pounding wildly in his ears. He quickly mused that transportation on broom was the easily and less painful way to travel by wizard means. 

After a moment Harry opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness. He blinked and sat up almost lightheaded, his fingers moving across his face. His glasses were gone. They must have fallen off when he landed. His hands immediately flew to the wet ground and began a search completely blind. He found them in little time and quickly placed them back. 

With a little groan he got to his knees. Even with his glasses it was dark. And utterly quiet. Where was Snape? Harry reached for his wand but all he grasped was air. Bloody hell, he must have lost that too when he landed. With a heavy sigh, harry got on all fours and rummaged across the slick lawn for his wand. This time it was much harder to find. 

In his mounting impatience he began to crawl in circles and before he knew it, rammed headfirst into something solid and hard. Harry groaned and quickly rubbed his head with his hands. What in the world was that? After the hot pain had lessened Harry cautiously moved his hands ahead, palm forward and fingers pointing to the black sky. A rocky stone quickly scratched the surface of his hands. Harry frowned and traced the thing with his hands. The sides were rough but cut and in the middle were deep ridges, some cured and some were straight and some were deeper than others were. What could it be? Harry's hand moved lower to the ground where the stone came from. A long piece of wood caught his attention. It was his wand.

With a little smile, Harry snatched it up and murmured, "_Lumos_." The wand was pointing down so at first he only saw the ground, green grass slick with dew and glowing with the light of the wand. Then he slowly moved it up over the gray stone and to the ridges that his fingers had found.

__

Lily Harriette Potter

1955-1981

26 years old

And when the day arrives,

I'll become the Sky and

I'll become the Sea

He was in a graveyard. 

__

A small screamed filled his ears. For a moment he didn't know where it came from. Then it came to him. **He** was screaming. Tears burned his eyes and Harry quickly fell to his bottom in a benumbed panic and pushed himself away from the grave. It was his mum's grave! How could it be? He was gasping almost hysterically for breath despite the foulness in the air before his back collided with another grave.

Harry spun around on his knees before his mind could tell him to run. His wand was still glowing like a torch and, as he flung it around, saw the letters and the dates marking that stone.

__

James 'Prongs' Potter

1954-1981

27 years old

And the Sea will come

To kiss me

For I am going home

Harry closed his eyes and tightened his mouth, wrapping his arms around his middle as a terrible pain ripped him apart. Instantly he saw the green light and heard his mum scream for mercy. Oh God. Mum! Dad! Then he heard that high pitched laughter and started to tremble with rage. Voldemort. Next he saw the blast that was meant to kill him followed but a scream of outrage and agony.

Following that he saw his godfather in chains, his hands locked behind him. He was in a gloomy courtroom. He was screaming that he didn't kill James and Lily, that he was innocent. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. Tears were falling down his twisted face. Sirius Black. So young but sent to Azkaban for a lifetime for murder.

The gloomy scene shifted again. He saw a funeral. There were two black caskets, facing each other. Around them were witches and wizards, red eyed and silent and dressed in heavy black robes. In the midst of them, he saw Remus Lupin. His head was down and his face was deathly pale. The wizards and witches began to move away but Remus refused to go with them. Instead he moved forward and fell to his knees, looking up at the gloomy sky with a face twisted in pain and betrayal. Then he buried his face in his hands and wept.

Harry's eyes flew open and he struggled to his feet. He could still hear the screams and sobs in his head. 

"No!" he screamed, doubling over once more. "_No_!"

Suddenly he bolted up, tearing glowing in his eyes. He turned and fled.


	3. Questions

A Helping Hand ~ By Moon-Ying

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **sniff**

Author's Note: This part is dark but not very scary.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Questions

When Harry ran for his life away from the graves he didn't get far. His mind was reeling with so many confusing thoughts and it **hurt** to even open his eyes. He just knew he didn't to get away, to get far away. His legs felt unimaginably weak and his blood, pumping through his veins, felt like ice water. He felt numb all over. But he told himself he had to run.

He knew he needed time to settle down, to let everything he saw and what Snape had told him to settle in. But before all of that he needed to get the hell about of the bloody graveyard and find Snape. He was charged through the graves with lightening speed, panting for breath between sobs with his eyes blinded by the sharp darkness and his tears. 

Something stirred behind him in the darkness. Harry stopped and whirled around, ready for an attack. Nothing happened. His heart gave a terrible quiver as silence settled in his ears. He didn't see anything. He saw darkness and swirling gray mists, curling around the graves like snakes. What was out there?

__

I don't know, he told himself. _But I don't want to be around when it decides to show up again._

Licking his lips nervously, his palms began sweaty as he held his wand. He scanned the dark before slowly turning around and fleeing once more. Then suddenly it felt like he hit a wall.

A shriek of pain and surprise escaped his mouth as the wind escaped from his body. For a moment he was dazed and started to fall backwards but something was holding on to him, holding him so that he couldn't fall. Harry wasn't in the mood to be reasonable. When he had opened his eyes all he saw was folds and folds of darkness as a cold grip of ghost encircled his, grabbing his shoulders almost painfully. Harry fought. 

"Let me go!" he shouted, beating his fist and wand against his possessor. "Let me go! Let me go!!!"

"Harry! For the love of…stop it!" a sharp voiced told him suddenly. "What the hell has gotten into you, boy?"

Harry was paralyzed and slowly raised his head. He squinted and through the darkness saw a very familiar and very angry face. It was professor Snape. Harry was shocked into silence. Snape shock him gently.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" he asked again, his voice cold and furious. He leaned down until his face was very close to Harry's. "Don't you know where you are?!"

"In…in a graveyard…." He slowly replied. His own voice was trembling and hoarse as he stared the professor with wide eyes.

Snape shook his head, frowning. "Stupid boy, don't you know anything?…This a the demeanors' dwelling…"

Harry frozen, a chill running through his spine. "What…but…but I saw my mum and dad's graves…" he began.

Snape shook his head again. "It doesn't matter, boy. **They** could be here any minute. Now come on before we're found. You made enough racket to wake the dead...hasn't anyone told you of this place?" Snape hissed. "Stupid boy, you could have died! Quickly, come on!"

Snape was pulling Harry quickly by the wrist through the graves. His hold was painful and cold. Harry shuddered but did his best to keep up. Snape threw glances all around them, on every side, his profile serious but angry. His wand was out too, ready for something.

"Get your wand out too!" Snape snapped. "Were is your mind tonight?"

"Why?" Harry asked stupidly, pulling out his wand.

"Dementors by the hundreds roam this place, that's why. The follow **him** now. Do you remember the spell Lupin told you?"

Harry gave a very weak yes. The thought of dementers by the hundreds was slightly disturbing to him and he hoped that he didn't run into any. Besides Lord Voldemort, those foul creatures were the worst thing imaginable. They were fear and death in the flesh. Before Voldemort had be reborn Harry thought he worst fear was a dementer. Now he feared them both with equal horror.

An eerie rustle near by made Harry's heart pound. Snape immediately stopped and waited, his dark head leaning to a side. Harry didn't know why they had stopped. He just wanted to get far away from this place as quickly as possible. Then he told himself to stop. He knew the spell perfectly. He could drive back as many dementers with it as he could. He needed to be strong and he needed to be prepared. Harry quickly raised his wand to eye level and slowly scanned the area around him though the darkness. 

Snape shook his head. "They are retreating. Let's go. Quickly. There is more coming"

Once again they were hurrying through the darkness. After another moment, Snape stopped and then Harry. They were standing before a great tree as big as a whale. At its trunk they was a whole as tall as it was wide. It looked like someone could easily fit inside of it. Breathing heavily he watched as Snape raised his wand to the whole in the tree and murmured something under his breath.

There was more rustling in the darkness. Harry jumped and glanced in that direction. He didn't see anything but he **knew** that they were starting to gather.

His attention was grabbed the whole in the tree began to fill with a bright green mist. It swirled like endless piece of shimmering ribbon for a moment then slowly it began to form into something. It was something with four legs, a tail, and a face. After another moment the something became solid. Harry gasped. It was a sphinx with black fur, a tail of a snake, and mane of black feathers and pretty, dark face of a woman. Its calm eyes regarded both Harry and Snape with an unruffled recollection. Harry was unnerved even more.

"I am the guardian of the Doors to Worlds. Why have you call me?" the sphinx asked, its voice hard and cold.

"We wish to leave this place immediately," Snape quickly told the beast. To Harry's amazement, he pulled back his robes and showed the beast his forearm.

The sphinx slowly sat down on his back legs; it's scaly tail came forward to twist around its front paws. "You may go. But the boy cannot," it calmly stated.

"Damn," Snape cursed under his breath, glancing around him. The darkness started to move as more and more dementers began to come, hovering silently only yards away from them in the darkness. They seemed to be waiting for something. What was it?

The sphinx turned its head to Harry. "I will let you pass if you answer my question correctly. If your answer is wrong I will allow the dementors to kill you." The Guardian looked at Harry for a moment. "Are you scared?"

He shook his head, nervously licking his lips. "No. I have faced a sphinx before. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Harry bit his lower lip and slowly nodded. "Your appearance is…a bit unnerving and I have to say that your claws are a concern of mine but I'm ready."

"For the love of…Harry, we don't have time for this!" Snape hissed. "Ask for the bloody question!"

"Er…right," Harry murmured, a cold sweat dampening his brow. "Um…I'd like the question now." 

"You may pass," the guardian slowly told Harry, standing up and moving out of the whole in the tree. 

Harry face twisted in confusion. "Huh?"

"You may pass," the sphinx told him quietly. "You answered my question as honestly as you could. You are free to you're the Door."

Harry heard Snape swear under his breath before he pulled Harry into the tree with him. It was damp and cold inside but there was plenty of room. The two of them stood facing each other. Outside he saw the dementers stir much more vigorously. But an enormous roar from the sphinx silenced their actions.

"Get out your wand," Snape barked. "And make an 'X' with mine."

Harry quickly did want he was told. When the 'X' was formed Snape grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "I'm not planing to look for you again, Potter," he hissed, his hold tight. "_Church Grim Manor_," Snape murmured and suddenly Harry was weightless once more.

It felt like he was spinning around and around in a tornado as weightless as a feather. His hair smacked his forehead painfully and he closed his eyes but Snape never let go of his wrist. His stomach twisted inside of him until he felt like being sick and his heart was pounding like mad in his ears. There was an awful howl surrounding in, going through him. He shuddered and pleaded for everything to stop. Then there was nothing. 

Harry felt himself land on his feet. The ground underneath him was soft and there was a dampness in the air. But it was clean! His heart stopped. _Please let us be out of the graveyard,_ he begged. _Please, please, please…_

After a moment, Harry slowly opened his eyes. His wand was ready in his hand if he needed it.

"There is no need to defend yourself, Potter," Snape told him harshly. "We are safe now."

Harry pulled it wand in his pocket and looked away wearily. They were standing before a black lake, smaller to the one at Hogwarts but very similar. Behind them was a very dark and foreboding forest. He squinted through the darkness and saw that there was a large house beyond the misty lake. For a moment he thought he must he at Hogwarts.

"Where are we now?"

"My home," Snape said stiffly. 

Harry paled drastically. For a moment he thought he should have stayed back there with the dementers. "Oh…" He stared at the house. It looked cold and empty just like its surroundings. Harry shivered with the cold night air.

"Come," Snape ordered quickly, turning to his left and walking along the lake's edge. Harry silently followed him. They walked in quite, going forever straight until Snape turned and walked on to a long, narrow strip of land that divided the lake down the middle. As Harry studied it, he was sure it led straight to Snape's house.

Great. Maybe he's going to kill me and hide my body.

The thought made a chill run throughout his body. With a shake of his head, a tossed that bleak thought away. Harry looked through the gloominess as the building grew larger and larger as they grew closer. It was very dark. Harry wondered if the home was built out of pure black stone. Then again this **is** Snape's home, he told himself. 

There weren't any lights on but the moon was bright enough that more light would have been useless. They stopped at the front door (they looked at tall as Hagrid). Snape raised his wand, pointing it at the double doors, and muttered, "_Alohomora_." Harry wondered if Snape knew how much he muttered under his breath.

Instantly the door flew open to reveal an even darker entrance. With saying anything more, Snape quickly put his wand back inside his robes and strolled into his home. Harry stared after him, pale and wide-eyed. 

__

I can't believe this…he thought to himself. _This is **so** weird! Snape's house…me in Snape's house…._

"Harry!"

"Er…coming," he choked out finally coming out of his uncontrolled musing. A crimson burn came into his cheeks as he walked, embarrassed at his own idiocy and hesitancy. Snape was just a teacher (a very scary teacher) but he wasn't going to throw him into an oven and bake him alive! He walked with his eyes to the ground to avoid Snape's glare. He paused in the hallway and raised his eyes to look around but it was too dark to see anything. It was also very quiet, almost as silent as a graveyard. Harry jumped when the front doors slammed closed behind him with a frightening _BAM!!_

Snape snickered at him. Harry gasped and his hand shot up to clutch the cloth covering his frantically beating heart. "That wasn't funny!" he choked.

Snape was still smirking as he replied, "Of course it wasn't. Never in my dreams would I think to lower my self to embarrass you."

Harry glared at the teacher. "Now your just scary. Stop it."

Snape didn't reply as he turned around from Harry and waved a hand to a large dark staircase to his right. "Night grows late, Potter. Up these steps you will find a room on your left that has all your things in it. You will stay in there for the time being." With that, Snape just walked away. He didn't glance back at Harry. He just continued through the hallway as if Harry was suddenly invisible.

"Harry this is my home," Snape's voice echoed around the hall. "I like my privacy too. Tomorrow I will ask you to hand over you Invisibility Cloak to me. No harm will be done to it, Potter. I just don't trust your meddlesome nature."

"Do you have something to hid, Professor?" Harry suddenly asked before he the warning bells in his head went off.

Snape spun around. Even through the darkness, Harry noticed the anger in his black eyes as he quickly took a sleep back. "I have just saved you, Potter…In return I ask you, no I demand, that you, offer me some respect as this in my home, and keep your remarks to yourself. Not many people wish to explain themselves to a child. Have a good night. I understand that this has been a rather long and…bumpy journey for you so you may sleep in till you see fit."

Snape turned around once more and continued to walk on down the hallway. Harry stared after him, glancing at the stairs then down the foyer. He bit his lip as he stared after Snape's retreating figure.

"Thank you."

Harry had whispered it but an empty dark hall seemed to pick it up as if it were a scream. Harry held his breath as his own voice echoed back into his ears. Then he saw Snape's tall black form stop for a moment but Harry was up the stairs before he saw him turn around.


	4. Your Nightmare

A Helping Hand by Moon-Ying

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. 

Author's Note: Um…This is such a cool scene…I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! Sorry it took so long to upload. ^^' 

Chapter 4

Your nightmare

When Harry finally awoke, exhaustion still made his bones as weak as syrup. His mind was slowly drifting awake but for an oblivious second he just laid there, wherever he was. Questioning reality he asked himself where he was. But he vowed to himself if he were still at the Dursely's he would leave as quietly as possible. Times were getting rough and men were called to perform difficult tasks, but Harry told himself that he would stay with Hagrid or his godfather. Anywhere seemed perfectly safe compared to life on Privet drive. 

He remained where he was, his breath shallow, soaring somewhere between, sleep and dream. Where was he? How did you get here? What happened last night? Slowly the events of last night slowly unfolded in his mind like morning mist in a valley. Gradually the mist cleared and Harry was left with pale fragments of memory. 

He remembered what his magic had done to the living room and he remembered himself getting his wand at night to heal a wound at his temple. He's uncle had caught him and Harry suddenly remembered his fury as clear as day. It was enough to send chills throughout his body. Then he recalled Snape appearing out of the blue in his doorway as though he had been summoned. He remembered the horrible graveyard where dementers roamed in packs like wolves, devouring the flesh of dead corpses. He remembered the stench in the air and the sound of the wind, screaming like the souls of the damned. He remembered his parents' graves, The Door to Worlds, the sphinx, and finally Snape's castle-like home. 

The parts in between where still foggy if not entirely there. Harry frowned. His mind was still too sleepy. What time was it?

When Harry finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the room completely dark. The sky shining through the windows was completely black, like marble carved from ebony. The moon was gone and not a silent star shined in the heavens. A cold chill ran through his body. If he could describe what the sky looked like Harry would have picked 'Ominous'. 

Icy dread quickly spilled throughout Harry's nerves, poisoning his veins and muscles. Before long it felt as though he had eaten a Bubotuber. He dwelt in the unpleasant fear before forcibly pulling himself it. He sat up with a groan and tiredly ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his eyes. He felt like he had been asleep for years. Every inch in his body was sore and stiff.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the left and then to the right. He squinted through the darkness; his eyes dry and sore like the rest of him. On his right side, by the head of his bed, he could make out a table table. On the table laid his glasses, wand, a cup of water, and a cup of green liquid. The liquid had an unpleasant malodor and looked as thick as honey Harry quickly decided that he wouldn't have to take it, a look of disgust written on his face. It looked like it was moving, whatever it was. 

Harry licked his parched lips and reached for the water. He drank it gratefully, the cool glass feeling like heaven against his warm fingers. He drained the water quickly and sat the back where it belonged. When he had straightened up, he felt even more tired than before. Almost woozy like he had been drinking, or drugged but something. 

Before he knew it, his mind suddenly cleared and his heart beat slowly stopped pounding so wildly. His eyes drooped and his head fell to his chest before completely falling back into the pillows in a dead sleep.

"Harry..."

"Hmm..."

"Harry...Potter...." The voice was so far away. 

"Wha..."

"Wake up..."

"No...tired..."

"Harry…wake up!" the voice demanded, louder this time.

Harry rolled over on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head, shivering at how the room was suddenly so cold. It felt like the Arctic in here. Harry heard himself shiver as beads of sweat wetted his brow. He curled up in a ball for warmth but it didn't help much. Warmth quickly fled from his body and he too felt like the Arctic.

"Harry, you can't run anymore...No...my precious Harry....you can't..."

"Go away..." Harry muttered through clinched teeth. he shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his form. When a cold hand touched the top of his head, Harry stopped shaking and he was still. The hand was long and body, easily covering the top of his head. It was very cold too, like ice.

No, God, it can't be...Harry's mind slowly pleaded, suddenly alert. He painfully bit his lip and began to shudder again. But this time it was from fear. He knew those hands from anywhere.

"I wouldn't go away, until I feel your bones crush under my fingertips..."

…No....

"Until I drink you blood…until a rip your heart out…." The fingers slowly began to squeeze Harry's skull. He gave a weak whimper. 

"Wake up. I want you to see the greatest wizard of all times right before you die...just like your parents..."

"...No...."

"What?!" the voice was suddenly high-pitched and shaking with anger.

"No!"

A terrible piercing wail suddenly filled the room. It was so loud that Harry wanted to cover his ears and hide. It sounded like something was dying, or bloody pissed off. Suddenly the covers where thrown back from his form and he was thrown from his bed with such a force he collided into a wall in midair and dropped heavy to the floor. He was awake now but the attack had numbed him for a moment. 

Harry was lying face down on the cold floor, his warm breath turning white has it hit the floor. Slowly he opened his eyes, his brow moist with sweat and knotted in pain, and saw a great black figure. The thing was hovering over the bed like a ghost, its flowing robes twisting and turning like fog.

Harry shook his head, tears springing into his eyes. "No," he softly cried. "You can't be here."

Voldemort slowly drew back his hood to reveal his smiling face. It looked almost human, except for his eyes. They were a vivid red the color of blood. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach.

"I *am* here, Potter. I am not a dream, but flesh and blood!" he hissed. "Thanks to my faithful servants I have returned…Thanks to your own blood, Harry, I have come back. I am fully returned to my original state, and finally ready to kill you like I should have 14 bloody years ago."

Harry shook his head. He couldn't speak. His tears fell down his face and dropped to the wooden floor, forming a small puddle. His body was on fire with pain and horror. If he could stand up at all, he would have gotten his wand to show the Dark Lord something painful, a moment of terrible pain and then death. But his pain and fear was his own body-bind. He couldn't move.

Voldemort's laugh filled the air, his eyes glowing as he looked over his motionless victim. "You won't believe how easy it was to find you once again. But you maybe asking yourself how I found you, as there was no portkey involved to bewitch…It was a very good friend of mine, of course. But who would ever betray you, my famous boy? Everyone is in love you with! Everyone, that it, who has a wish of death. Pity that. The ones who hate you, whose every motivation is to kill you, have made the correct choice in following me." Voldemort nodded deeply. "Yes, everyone one who wishes to protect you will die and I will make sure that every last on of them will meet a painful death."

"I don't believe you!" Harry weakly cried. "You're a lair!"

Voldemort shook his head. "You don't think anyone would rat you out, you stupid boy? Who would believe at Severus Snape was still on my side all these years. The almighty Dumbledore didn't even know! Old age has riddled his mind, boy! He doesn't know who is on whose side anymore. I'm afraid his stupidity and blind trust will lead to his downfall. Yes, it was Snape that betrayed you! After you had fallen asleep, he drugged you, then came directly to me. How does betrayal feel, hmm? Does it rip at your soul; does it leave you numb as a bleeding hold in your heart grows like a devouring cancer? You feel the same betrayal as your parents. And it's high time too!"

It felt as Harry had been thrown into a freezing lake. He gasped, eyes widening.

"LAIR!" He bellowed as loudly as he could. "YOU BLOODY LAIR! He wouldn't do that! I won't believe you! NEVER!"

The Dark Lord hissed, bearing his pointed teeth. "Those are brave words for a person about to die!" he snarled like a demon. "Ever since I have been reborn, that tattoo on his arm has been poisoning his mind and soul just like it intended too! During the times when I was half-dead the spell around that glorious emblem burnt into my followers' arms did very little. Now that I am completely alive again, the spell is working its intended corruption and beauty. THAT'S HOW THEY ALL RETURN TO ME," Voldemort screamed out, bellowing loud enough to shake the floor and the windows.

Voldemort's blaring chuckle suddenly filled the room. Grinding his teeth against the shrill sound, Harry watched while the Dark Lord raised his wand. It was so lustrous like it gleamed in the night like silver. Voldemort pointed the end at Harry, but he suddenly paused. 

"No...No. I have something much worse to do." With that, Voldemort pulled his wand in his robes and summoned Harry's. It flew to him immediately. "I wonder how it would feel to die at the hands of your own wand...such irony...but I shall enjoy it for more than you ever will, Potter."

Harry bit his lower lip, glaring at Voldemort, letting his own hatred and fury fill his veins like blood. Inside, he felt totally numb as his heart began to pound unbearably painful in his ears. He felt cold and hot at the same time, his blood fueling his body with warmth but the coldness of the Dark Lord was sipping into his bones like water.

"What?" Voldemort's sarcastically care-worn voice spoke up. "No lost words? No plea for mercy? No fight for your own life? Are you going to die cowering like that? How pathetic...Your parents would be so ashamed of you! Stand up and facing your death just like your parents did!"

Harry didn't move. But he did want to spit right in Death's damn face.

"Stand up!" Voldemort screamed, clearly scowling as Harry continued to lie on the floor like a piece of stone. "I never liked killing a person who cowered. It's simply no fun at all! _Imperio_!"

Harry closed his eyes as he slowly felt himself being lifted from the floor.

...No....

He felt himself stand up, hovering inches above the floor.

..No, please...

He hands where at his side, completely still, and his head was held up by invisible hand.

…Oh God…Stop it...

He eyes were wide open suddenly, and he saw the grinning face of Voldemort.

...I won't...give in...I…I…don't want to die….

"..No!..." Harry screamed. or at least tried to do his best through clench teeth. "No!"

Voldemort's cold laughter filled the room. Harry watched him raise his wand, pointing at harry. "It's to late, boy! I have won and you will finally die just like your parents! Good-bye, Harry Potter."

"NO!!!"

"Avada Kedavra!!!"

"Ah!!" His scream tore throughout his body like white-hot pain. "Ah!"

"HARRY!" 

"AH!!!"

A firm pair of hands suddenly began to shake him, pulling his mind from the pain and back to reality. "Harry! Wake up! Harry!"

Harry woke up with a start and a sharp gasp. His eyes flew open as he shot up into a sitting position, as ridged as stone. For a moment everything was hazy, then it was painfully clear. Even without his glasses, he saw the room, the bed, and the face of Professor Snape hovering above him. There was a strange look of alarm lining his face and his skin seemed even whiter than before. Snape had him about the shoulders and Harry's hands were clinging to the professor's arms that looked almost painful.

Harry swallowed hard and parted his lips, cold shock surging through his body. "Voldemort..." he whispered softly, hot tears blurring his vision. "I...I saw him..." 

Snape regarded him for a silent moment, his hands still had a biting grip. Harry stared back at him, slowly shaking his head before looking down, trembling, as his tears began to fall. 

"It was horrible..." he told Snape, slowly shaking his dark head. Even to himself, it sounded like he going mad. "He killed me...I saw him do it and with my own wand!" 

Harry pulled his cold hands up and covered his face entirely. Dry sobs soon escaped his lips to rack his body and fill the air with the sad sound. He felt Snape's hands squeeze his shoulders before slowly pulling him closer. Soundlessly, Snape wrapped his arms around Harry, not minding a tormented boy in his arms.

"Voldemort has terrible powers," Snape told him, his voice hard. "I can't tell you what you saw was a dream or a vision he forced into your mind…But I can tell you that he is longer here." He paused then slowly told Harry, "It's safe here. He won't dare come here in person, Harry. He has too much to risk."

Harry softly cried for another moment, lost in the terrors of his unimaginably vivid dream. He could remember everything. Snape didn't say anything for a while. Harry closed his eyes, forcing his dream away from his mind. 

"It felt so real," he murmured. "I never thought it was just a dream."

"I have nothing to fault you with, Harry," Snape murmured after a moment. "Times are terrible once again. But it is my duty to protect you now. Everyone will who is on our side. You're in safe hands."

"He told me that you were the one who betrayed me," Harry whispered. He didn't know if he should have told him that. "I didn't believe it but...it was so..."

"Ridiculous," Snape filled in and then he sighed. "Dumbledore has never questioned my confidence and neither should you. To tell you the truth I fear him far more than I will ever fear Voldemort. You're safe here," Snape told him once more.

Harry believed him. He pulled back to look at Snape square in the eye and said, "I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble."

Snape shook his dark head. "I don't mind it at all," he told Harry. even though his eyes were as hard as black marble. "But you look even worse than before. Once you get some more sleep, we will talk more." He released Harry and slowly stood up. "I'll make you some sleeping potion. I'll be back."

Harry watched him leave. He sighed heavily as the door closed and carefully lay back done on the bed, pulling the warm covers over him again. He pulled the cover up to his chin and allowed his eyes to roam the room as if looking for Voldemort to show himself in reality. The he sighed. Voldemort wasn't there, wasn't even close. Silence soon returned and Harry counted in his head so that he wouldn't fall asleep until Snape reappeared again with the potion.

The door opened again after a wait and Snape walked in carried a cup. He moved to the bed and handed the cup to Harry. "It's foul but it's best to drink it at once."

Harry nodded, wrinkling his nose as the bitter smell floated up to him from the cup. He glanced that the green liquid before counting to three and drinking it all in two large gulps.

"Gaw," Harry exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his hand. "That *is* foul." He quickly handed the empty cup back to Snape. He almost dropped it. He quickly felt very sleepy, and his head felt light. His eyes closed and he swayed a bit. But a pair of hands slowly laid him down on the bed and placed the covers over him. After another moment, Harry was a sleep.

~*~*~*~

Snape sighed as he looked down at Harry. The poor boy was already fast asleep. Quietly, he placed the empty cup on the table with Harry's glasses and wand. Then he quietly turned away and walked to the hearth by the foot of the bed. He sat down in the aged armchair, his black eyes watching the younger wizard sleep, just in case Voldemort appeared once more in his dreams.

Author's Note…. I didn't really like the ending but it's the best I could come up with. Sorry. **cries** I dunno it sounded dumb to me…. What do you think? Well there is more to come! ^_^ Ready for some angst? **evil smile**


	5. Mind Games

****

A Helping Hand by Moon-Ying

****

Disclaimer: I don't own ;_;

****

Author's note: There is some Elven speech in here: ^_^

****

Heruamin- My Lord

****

Tanya awra- that hurt

****

Eldalie- elvish (I think)

****

Onta vasa- create food (it's elvish magic!)

****

Harry naa amin mellon- Harry is my friend

****

Aiya- oh

Chapter 5

Mind games

The next time Harry opened his eyes he awoke to darkness once again. But this time was different. Instead of a dream, he knew it was real, or rather he just felt it in his bones. There was no Dark Lord hovering above him, ready to kill him, and no piercing cold in the room. In fact he was rather warm. There was a small blue fire popping in the fireplace and he was covered to his chin in a heavy flannel quilt. He blinked slowly, and reached automatically for his glasses. Putting them on his face, he peered through the dark window up at the bright moon hanging in the sky. Harry was even relieved to see that the sky looked much more cheerful than he had last saw it too.

What time was it? His mind began to fill with sleepless questions. Where was Snape?

Harry cautiously looked about the room. There was a soft glow to everything because of the fire and it was clearly obvious that he was the only one in the room. It was a large chamber with lots of bookshelves and two chairs in front of the fireplace. It was quite too. The only thing that dared to disturb the thick silence was the fire. The tranquility in the air was bizarre. Usually he always woke to his aunt's screeching voice or his cousin's taunts. Then his stomach growled loudly. Blushing, he placed it hand on his empty abdomen. How long had it been since he had eaten? Maybe he ought to find the kitchen….

Hesitantly Harry sat up, surprised to find that he felt perfectly fine and replenished like he had a long rest. It felt nice. He stretched a bit before carefully folded back the covers to reveal his body and frayed pajamas. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet smacking something very hard near the floor.

The silence was broken by Harry's cry of alarm mingled with a distressed wail. Before he knew it, Harry quickly pulled his legs to his chest and grabbed his wand, his heart pounding. He pointed it where he thought the voice came from. Instead of the frightful monster he expected, to his surprise all he saw was a small house elf. It was sitting on the floor, trembling, with its head in its arms. It murmuring something too but the elf spoke too softly that Harry didn't understand what it was saying. But he knew it was obviously scared. 

"Tanya awra! Don't hurt Lecai!" the elf sobbed. "Lecai do nothing!"

Feeling guilty at the pitiable sight, Harry lowered his wand, staring bewilderedly at the distressed elf. He had seen many of the little (and odd) creatures before but he never imagined that Snape would ever have one. His family must be a very notable one to have a house elf. But this elf seemed different. Her (his?) small blue dress looked clean and she had slippers on too. Her hat lay on the ground too, pointed and blue with yellow stars, and her short brown hair was done up in a small yellow bow. If Harry squinted, he could have mistaken her as a child. But unlike a muggle child, her eyes were abnormally large, as well as her fingers, feet, and nose. 

"I'm…I'm sorry…"Harry murmured, not meaning to sound as though he was asking a question. He sat his wand down. "I didn't know that you were there." Lecai sniffed and lowered her arms from her face. "Will you stop crying? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Lecai's all right," the elf smiled and climbed to her tiny slippered feet. She stooped to pick up her hat from the ground. "Harry just scared Lecai."

Harry had to pause for a moment to absorb her drastic mood swing. "You...er…know my name?"

Lecai nodded quickly, offering a soft, toothless smile. "Heruamin told Lecai to see if Harry was awake hours ago. But Harry was still of in dreamland so Lecai did not wake Harry up. Lecai is to ask if Harry need anything when Harry wakes up. Does Harry need anything?" the little elf was out of breath by the time she finished. Harry didn't have the heart to laugh.

"Heruamin?" Harry questioned. "Who is that? Another elf?"

Lecai shook her head causing her hat to fall off. "Oh no! Heruamin is master in Eldalie!"

"Oh…er…do you mean Snape?" Harry asked.

The elf nodded and picked up her hat. "Heruamin is Lecai's master."

"So I guess he is…er…But you don't look the house elves I've seen," Harry told her. "Your clothes are actually clean! Unless you stay be because you want to…"

Lecai nodded quickly, smiling. "Yes! Lecai stay here because Lecai wants too!" she chimed excitedly.

"Oh…" Even though he felt guilty admitting it, Harry never thought anyone who stay with Snape it they had too, even it the person was an elf.

Harry's stomach exploded with a hungry growl for the second time. Lecai jumped up, widening her eyes. "Harry's hungry! Let Lecai get something for Harry!"

Harry blushing with embarrassment. "No that's fine," he began to protect. "I can get it myself, Lecai. Please don't bother."

"But that's Lecia's job!" the elf cried, tears forming in her eyes as he looked up at Harry. "Lecai likes to help people! That's what Lecai likes!"

"Shh! Okay!" Harry quickly replied, trying to calm the spasmodic little elf. "It's too late to be screaming like that!"

Lecai sniffed quietly; her hat lay once more by her feet. "Will Harry let Lecai get Harry something it eat then?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shining with her eager smile.

"Yes! Anything you want!" Just as long as you shut up, Harry thought to himself without much guilt.

Lecai clapped her hands and jumped up and down, obviously very pleased with his answer. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Onta vasa!" Lecai softly called, flinging her slender arms out. Suddenly the bed Harry was sitting on was filled with delicious plates of food. It first he could only gape like a fool, his mouth hung open and eyes widening with wonder.

It was marvelous, almost like being back at Hogwarts. There was all kinds of meat-ham, turkey, beef, chicken-and vegetables, fruit, soups, sweets (a lot of it too) and pumpkin juice. For a moment he continued to stare at the fabulous food as his mouth quickly filled with water. He was so hungry that he didn't know where to begin! 

He heard Lecai giggle softly to herself. "Lecai will be back to clean everything up!" she chimed brightly and, with that, the elf spun around and ran out of the room.

Harry stared after her, somewhere between confusion and incredulity. The bedroom door shut softly behind her and the silence that followed was insufferable. Then his stomach growled and he was once again painfully aware of how hungry he was. Without a second though he attacked the food like a starved wolf. He ate like he hadn't been fed in weeks and the food had been exception. Not that there was much to compare it too. Life at the Dursleys' wasn't exactly luxurious. There he'd be lucky to get a hardy square meal once a month. 

After Harry had consumed all he could, he washed it all down with the cool pumpkin juice. To his amazement, the dishes (including her goblet) vanished into thin air as if they were a mirage. At first he was shocked then he calmed not, telling himself it was more Elven magic, just like at Hogwarts. How did Lecai know Harry was done was beyond him. It good timing though. 

Now what do I do? Harry asked himself. He wasn't very sleepy to go to bed and there was nothing to do in the room. His trunk was in the corner with all his belongings but the thought of doing his homework made him sick to the stomach. He had all summer to do that. But there was only his trunk. No owl cage and no Hedwig. Harry shot a glance to the window. No bird flew outside. He frowned, feeling dread invade his limps. Hedwig should have been able to find him. Was she hurt when his uncle tossed her out into the night? 

Harry felt like someone had just kicked his stomach. He swallowed hard and stood up. Maybe Snape knew what happened to her or had a letter dropped of recently. He was still dressed in his saclike and now wrinkled pajamas and his large white socks hung lifelessly off his feet. Not the kind of dress to be roaming a teacher's home but that was all he had at the moment. 

"Oh bugger…" Harry sighed.

"Does Harry need anything?" a voice from behind made Harry jump a good feet.

"Oh! Lecai!" Harry sighed, turning around to see the little elf sitting on one of the pillows. Absentmindedly, he put hand on his chest, feeling his racing hart pound against his palm. "You scared the crap out of me! How did you get in here?"

Lecai smiled, her dark eyes glowing with mischief. "That's Lecai's secret!" she said in a singsong sort of voice, wiggling her small feet before her like a child. 

"Well next time tell me you're behind me!" Harry replied.

Lecai's face twisted into a tearful pout. "Is Harry mad at Lecai?" the elf whined softly. "Lecai didn't mean to scare Harry! Lecai is a good elf!"

"Shh…you're a good elf, alright," Harry said quickly. "Don't start crying." And as he thought about it he safely added, "And don't start bagging your head against the wall either."

"Why would Lecai want to do that?" she asked, confusion masking her child-like voice. "Lecai likes Lecai's head."

Harry smiled before he knew it and then shook his head. "It's a long story. Forget I asked."

"All right!" she replied, smiling. "Now did Harry need something?"

"Um…er…do you know if a bird has come here?"

"Bird?" Lecai echoed. 

"Uh…yea…she's a white owl. Her name's Hedwig," Harry told her.

"Hedwig? Nope! Lecai see no white owl named Hedwig," the elf replied happily. "But Lecai did see a black one! It came by hours ago while Harry was still fast asleep!"

"A black one?" Harry asked. "I don't know any black ones…"

Lecai nodded. "He was very slow and old! He carried a letter too!"

Harry tried his luck. "Do you know who sent the owl? Or who wrote the letter?"

Lecai shook her head, his face become very serious. "Nope! That letter is Heruamin's business! Lecai dare not touch it! Lecai dare not make Heruamin upset but touching Heruamin's things!"

Harry frowned. "Er…if you do something…I mean does Snape…Heruamin ever punish you?" he asked suddenly. From past experiences he knew that some house elves were mistreated by their owners, like how Dobby and Winky were treated by their masters. It was a pitiful sight.

Lecai shook her head. "Heruamin is nice to Lecai! That's why Lecai stayed with Heruamin!"

"That's good…well do you know where this letter might be?"

"Why?" Lecai asked, smiling.

"Oh no reason," Harry sighed half-heartedly. "I thought it might just be for me that's all. I wouldn't want to not read it and all. Might miss something important, do you know what I mean?"

Lecai giggled. It sounded like sunshine if sunshine could be heard that is. "Maybe," Lecai said mischievously. She smiled all the more, wiggling her feet again.

"In that case, do you know where the letter is?"

"It's in the dining room on the table!" the elf replied quickly.

Harry blinked and eyed the little elf as she sat on the bed. She gave the answer all too quickly to his mind. It was too easy. What if she was tricking him or something? What if she wanted to get him into trouble? Harry shouldn't mess with Snape's things anyway. And roaming the strange house in the night wasn't too appealing either. Didn't Snape tell Harry that he liked his privacy?

"Aiya!" Lecai suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet while still on the bed. "But Harry can't go get the letter in Harry's ugly pajamas! Such rudeness!"

"I didn't say I was going to get the letter!" Harry told him. "Keep it down. I don't even know if Snape is awake or not! What if he finds me?"

"Oh, Heruamin is fast asleep in Heruamin's chambers!" Lecai giggled. "Heruamin won't know about it at all! It will be Harry and Lecai's secret! Harry trust Lecai doesn't Harry?" the little elf leaned down so close to Harry that their noses almost touched. Lecai's eyes were larger now and quickly filling with tears.

"Er…sure I do," he quickly replied, forcing a smile.

"Yay!" Lecai cried out, clapping her hands and jumping on the bed in complete happiness. "Harry likes Lecai! And Lecai likes Harry too! _Harry naa amin mellon_," she broke of into her strange language. Harry didn't know what she said but it didn't sound bad.

"Now," Lecai suddenly calmed down. "Harry needs clothes!"

"No it's fine really!" he spoke up, stopping the elf. "I mean I don't think I'm even going. It's not the smartest of adventures I have go on mind you. I'm walking to this strange house which happens to belong to a very cynical and very creepy Potions Master with God knows what roaming the halls! Plus he even told me that I doesn't want me searching through his home. If I were at Hogwarts I might go but that's beside the point. I don't want to push his buttons tonight, all right?"

Lecai sniffed pathetically as she lowered her head like a melancholy child. "All right," she whispered. Her voice sounded as though she was on the verge of sobs. "Lecai understands if Harry doesn't want to go. Heruamin might get mad. And Harry might not be interested in just a silly letter. The words were so hard to understand. Lecai had heard time figuring what they were. He writes very messy, that Sirius Black."

~*~*~*~

****

Author's Note: does the ending seem a bit familiar? If not look at Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, at the last page of chapter eight! ^_^ **giggles** Well I hope that chapter was a bit more fun and not too short! Do you like Lecai? I'm not a big fan of new characters but she seemed so cute so I had to add her! What do you think? I think Snape might have a soft spot in him somewhere. Like always, reviews are very nice and I like to hear from you peeps! ^_^


	6. Alone and Deserted (or Voices in the Dar...

****

A helping hand 

By Moon-Ying

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be living in Scotland and having afternoon tea with a bunch of famous people. ^_^ 

****

Author's Note: nothing much, just another strange chapter that I hope you like J Thanks very much for all those who have R/R! I wuv you all! I couldn't pick on the title name so it has two. After reading this bit pick the title that fits best. ^_^

Chapter 6

Alone and Deserted

Or

(The Voice in the Darkness)

Harry blinked. He couldn't believe what Lecai had told him. A letter from Sirius? Why was he writing to Snape? They hated each other! How did Sirius know he was here? Did it have something to do with Hedwig? Did this mean she was safe?

"What did you say?" Harry slowly asked as if he didn't trust his own voice. A thousand questions ran throughout his mind.

"Oh nothing," the dejected house elf murmured in response. Bewildered, he watched as she jumped off the bed; her hat fell to the floor once more. "It's nothing to push Heruamin's buttons about," she told him, repeating Harry's own words. She picked up her hat and sulked all the way to the door.

"Wait, Lecai!" Harry called out. "Sirius is my godfather! Why did he write to Snape? What did he say?"

"Oh this and that," the elf sniffed. She reached up and clasped the doorknob with her long fingers. "Lecai can't really remember at all."

Harry pressed his mouth together. "Well if he wrote then it must be for me, right?" he whispered thoughtfully. "Then I don't think Snape would mind if I took a little peek."

Lecai suddenly spun around, a great smile lighting up her face. "Then let Lecai help Harry! Harry needs clothes!"

"Er…no thanks, Lecai," Harry stopped her quickly. "No magic. I'll just use my invisible cape. I won't be seen that way." 

Lecai looked disheartened, her smile slowly fading. "Okay," she sniffed.

"Don't start crying either!" Harry firmly ordered, walking to his chest. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I just want to see the letter and be back here before Snape even knows it. It's safer this way."

Another wretched snuffle told Harry that Lecai didn't quite forgive him for the refusal. With a little sigh, he looked away from the brooding elf and moved closer to his trunk. It stood in a shadowy corner over the room, covered with shadows and Hedwig's empty cage. His heart sank at the sight. He prayed that he faithful owl was all right and under Sirius' protection.

He pushed aside his thoughts and quickly knelt in from of it. Quietly his fingers moved to open the lid. All first all he saw was his familiar robes of black and some parchment. He had to dig for the Invisibility Clock, for the cape that felt like water was sewn into the threads.

"Ooh!" Lecai exclaimed in awe. Her eyes widened as she stared at Harry as he threw the cloak over his head. "Harry's invisible! Lecai can't see Harry!" she jumped up and giggled, her blue hat falling again to the floor in her impulsive excitement. "If Lecai can't see Harry than neither can Heruamin! How scandalous!"

Folded inside the darkness of the garment Harry didn't hide his grin. "Now don't tell Snape about this, all right? Technically I'm not doing anything bad. If the letter is mine, I have a right to see it"

"Of course, Harry!" Lecai replied enthusiastically, her wide eyes growing wider. "Lecai will not tell! Lecai will take it to Lecai's grave! Never tell Heruamin! Never! Lecai promise! Harry can trust Lecai. Yes, sir-ee!"

"Well it's good to know you are up to the job, Lecai," Harry said with a sigh. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Er…where's the dinning room anyway?"

"Lecai can use magic to-"

"_NO magic_, Lecai!"

"Oh," the little elf murmured and quickly looked down. But Harry saw the signs of more tears growing in her bright eyes. "The room of dining is the last door in the man foyer! Lecai can go with Harry! Lecai can show the way!"

Harry was already on his way to the door but at her words he turned around. "I know the way. Don't follow. It might be suspicious." Lecai nodded in the direction of his voice.

"Ooh! Harry is invisible!" she chanted. "Lecai cannot see Harry!" she giggled and covered her large eyes, almost trembling with amusement. Harry was truly worried for a moment. Then he remembered that elves, by nature, are always strange creatures.

He turned to the door and quietly opened it up. The door opening up on its own made Lecai have another fit of the high-pitched giggles. He sighed and quickly stepped out into the hallway. It was dark and freezing, almost like a tomb. Instantly Harry's lips began to tremble but he didn't want to go back inside the room to get his school cloak for fear of Lecai. She would no doubt have a hay day. Harry had to squint through the darkness to see anything. From what he could tell there were no windows to provide light from the moon to fill the halls. 

Well I'm not going to get my wand, Harry told himself. I better just go along the wall.

Harry recalled how he got to the room. From the front entrance, he went of to the staircase and up and stairs. There was a long hall that greeted him and the first door he ever saw was hallway down the passageway. He couldn't recall anything being in the hallway like a side table or anything. It was probably a very empty hall just like Snape would have liked it to be. So typical. Still Harry had a surefire way **not** to be found out. So caution was the way to go. No one ever heard that caution was the cause that killed the cat!

Harry began his journey at a painfully slow pace. He tediously felt along the cold walls, finding them very smooth and freakishly cold. There were no wall hangings and no pictures to bump into. It was so frigid that Harry began to wonder if Snape ever heard of indoor heating. But he guessed that the Potions Master never ventured into the Muggle world very much. 

He trip down the hall was mercifully without any errors and before long Harry found himself before the ancient winding staircase that led to the lower floor. He opened that the steps weren't very worn. Biting his lower lip, his right foot shot downwards to the first step. It was strangely quite. Maybe I should slid down the banister, he mused with a smile. But he quickly abandoned the idea, amusing and easy as it sounded.

The foyer was darker and colder than the hallway had been. It was like Harry was suddenly rendered blinded and he shook so badly that he could hardly breathe. But he didn't want to give up so far into the game. The letter from his godfather was just down the path. Harry needed to know what it said otherwise he wouldn't get a decent wink of sleep. Taking a small step he slowly moved forward. He couldn't remember if there was anything in the foyer that was waiting to be bumped into and broken either. He didn't think so. So he went, walking on the tips of his numb feet. Soon it felt like he was walking on pins. He frowned with the pain and wished he had put on another pair of socks or even shoes for that matter! But all his clothes were still with his Uncle. He didn't have anything else. 

Harry had a lapse in the middle of the darkness. A little voice told him very quietly that he shouldn't be doing thing at all. It made him stop and look around, not sure what to do. Did he really ant to betray Snape trust, if he had ever trusted Harry? It was just like last night that Snape took him from his uncle's house. That had been exceptionally kind and uncharacteristic of him to do so. Harry probably owned him the promise not to go snooping around his house in the middle of the night. For the first time Harry felt guilty. Guilty to the point that he almost gave up the idea. It was safer to ask in the morning what was in the letter Sirius sent.

He bit his lower lip. No, he couldn't do that. It would be too obvious. What it Snape didn't want him to know? Snape would guess in it was his own house elf that told Harry about the letter. It was better to go now and see for his own eyes what Sirius had written. Then he would go back to bed as if nothing had happened and no one would know.

With a small sigh he moved forward and found the last door in the foyer easy enough. Glancing all around him, he made absolute sure that he was alone despite the fact that his poor eyesight only allowed him to see two feet in front of him. Harry walked forward to the entrance of the dining room while his hand searched for the knob, giving it a little twist in the end. The door quietly swung open to reveal a dimly lightened chamber. Harry hurried inside and closed the door. 

The silence was thick as he looked about the room. It was comfortably warm and there was a small fire happily burning in the fireplace. The light cast a homey glow to the room, lighting up the walls filled with wall tapestries. The light was too poor to tell want they were of but Harry had more important issues on hand at the moment. There was a table in the middle of the chamber. It was made of a glossy wood and shimmered along with the empty chairs. The table was bare expect a few loose papers and a sterling candelabra. 

Harry judged the situation in his head before pulling off the cape. He didn't know if that was a good idea but he was getting too warm. He hung it over his arm and quietly made his way to the table. There was a piece of paper with his Godfather's writing on the top of the pile. Immediately his hands picked to it up and he began to read. 

Severus,

Dumbledore sent Remus on a mission to Untililth, to the elves there. I got permission to go with him so it's a bad time to send Harry to us. If you can't keep Harry safe talk to Dumbledore. Dear God, don't send him back to his relatives and don't let his friends take him either. That's far too dangerous. We should be back by the end of the month. Don't owl me. We are leaving immediately.

Sirius

Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just read. It had to be a terrible lie. As if in a dream he let his hand fall to his side, the letter fluttering back onto the table. There was an exigent pain in his heart as he closed his eyes. 

So I'm alone and deserted, he mused in disgust. Poor Harry Potter, no one wants to be around him. It's too dangerous. He felt anger rise up in his stomach. He didn't need anyone to watch him. He was old enough to look after himself. He wasn't a child anymore!

He let his head hang in defeat. What was he saying? He needed to be protected for his own safety. Everyone knew it. Why didn't he? If he had been on his own, Voldemort would have already had killed him. No one was there in the dream and he did a bloody well job trying to protect himself then! 

A chill passed through his bones like a wintry draft. For a moment he wondered if dreams predict the future? What if the nightmare was telling him that Voldemort would find him and kill him? Dread slowly crept into his veins like a dreadful poison. What if next time Harry met Voldemort there was no mum or dad to protect him? What if his own strength betrayed him and all he had was his own worn body? What then? Would the world plunge into darkness? Would muggles and wizards both perish under the sinister hand of the Dark Lord? Would there be anyone to stop Voldemort if he died?

Harry quickly raised his hands to the sides of his face, his palm cupping his ears like he was hearing the most horrid scream. He wanted his thoughts to stop and quick. They were driving him mad. He didn't have the solutions. No matter how magical he was, his endless questions went endlessly unanswerable. That was they way everything went. He was in continual darkness. 

"No…" he hissed softly. He shook his head, inhaling deeply. "I can't give up hope." In the back of his mind he could picture Voldemort's angry scowl. "I have to think of a way out of this…I won't let it be the end for me…. I'll fight it…. I will…" A sickening feeling weighed down his shoulders suddenly; it was the same feeling he had when he saw Cedric murdered at the tournament. That sad, miserable consciousness like he was inches around from disaster. Harry was tired of it.

__

But it would be so easy to give up, a calming voice crept inside his mind without much warning. _Hope is an endless struggle. You should no that._

A chill stopped his heart for a second. Oh God…Harry found himself shaking his head at the mysterious voice. It sounded so familiar….

"No…" he softly gasped. No. No…a thousand times NO!

__

Everyone around you has lost hope. It's not something you can have for long…Just give up…It's easy…so temptingly easy…You are weary from this life. It's because of hope that you are struggling. Why are you struggling against something that is to come no matter what?…There is no end to this war, boy. It will come despite your struggling.

Harry bit his lower lip painfully. "No…This is a dream. I'm dreaming…."

__

Be assured that this is no dream, boy. I'm too powerful now. Hoping against the odds is foolish. Why don't you give up?

"Voldemort…" he whispered, almost doubling over. The pain and anguish he felt was almost unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands still clinging to the side of his head. "I'll fight you…I won't give up…"

__

I can see you, boy. You are so scared. And there is no one to save you once again. This time there is no mum or dad to rescue from death.

"Shut up…Stop it…I-I won't listen to you…"

A wicked high-pitched laugh filled his mind. _But you can't stop me…I'll talk and talk and slowly drive you out of your mind. No one else can hear me expect you. You are mad, boy. Totally insane. But how you are so strong. So strong in your hope and your faith in men. Why don't you join me? We can me a terribly vicious pair, you and I. We can rule the world together._

"Lair! You will share the world with no one!" Harry suddenly straightened up, his eyes burning with brave anger. "You're a lair! I'll fight you! I'll kill you! I won't let you win!"

Yes, you are strong. But it would take me long to break your spirit. When I kill your friends, when you see so many suffering and dying, when people start to vanish, when the world is metamorphosed from good to evil, you will lose your hope and your strength. It's inevitable.

"Stop it!" Harry suddenly cried. He flung himself straight and glared around the empty room. His room bounced off the walls and hit his ears dead on. He was startled at the aching pitch but not impeded. "You bastard, you coward! Come and get me now! Materialize and kill me!!! I dare you! You're a big coward! You are wasting your time trying to get into my mind! Just kill me now if you have the guts! Face it, Voldemort! One of us will die and if it is me, then others will come and hunt to down!" Harry was seething with anger. He spoke nothing more for a moment, waiting for Voldemort's answer to his summons.

"I'll kill you this time, you bastard!" he hissed softly, not feeling the least amount of fear in his body. "Each day I'm growing stronger…I'll get you…I'll bring you down…"

There was more laughter in his mind. But it was quieter this time, almost hesitant. It filled Harry with rage. _No, my dear boy, no_, the voice whispered to him_ How foolishly brave you are. How brave you challenge death…but your pride will not last long. How unfair it would be to kill you now. I'll wait until you break. It will be much worthier than. I'll wait until you have lost all sort of hope. Then I will came. You have my word, Harry Potter. I will get you one day._

"Then you have my word that I will be ready for on when you come," Harry whispered. 

__

You will never be ready for me. You will never get prepared for the evil that will come for you. You will never be set to witness this kind of fear and death. It will be beyond what you will expect. Mark my words. When it is time, you will weep for the happy days of your youth. A Terrible cloud of immaculate evil is about to rain down upon this world. See if you can live through the first phase. 

A chill passed through Harry. And then there was nothing more. He urged his brain to feel for Voldemort's presence but he could find none. The coward had fled once more. He sighed, slowly closing his eyes. Quietly his rage and bravery left him until he was just a numb shell.

He just talked with the Dark Lord! Was he crazy? Was he dreaming? No, everything was just too real to be a dream. It was real, painfully real. Harry felt ill suddenly as if he needed to throw up. His stomach gave a nauseating shake. 

I should have never talked to him, he thought, paling as reality settled. It was so stupid.

The chamber door suddenly flew open. Harry jumped and spun around. He tripped over his cloak and almost crashed into a chair but he caught himself in time. His heart was pounding like mad in his chest as he stared wide-eyed at the tall shadowy form before him.

At first he couldn't see what it was in the threshold. For a terrifying moment he knew it was Voldemort and he could feel a chilling numbness take hold of his limbs. His mind told him to grab his wand but he didn't have it. The realization made him all the sicker. Voldemort moved into the light, the door slamming shut by tiny invisible hands, and Harry thought he would died.

Dear God, it was just Snape. Snape! Oh man! Suddenly the thought of the crazed wizard was a lot better than a pissed Potions Master.

Still relief flooded his veins and Harry had the urge to double over and breathe deeply. But he didn't. The expression in Snape's face told him that he moved a single inch that he would curse him. To Harry it seemed better to explain himself and quick. But he didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to rat out the house elf. Maybe he should say that he had a hunch? Then Harry wondered if he knew him talking to Voldemort.

"Lecai told Heruamin Harry was snooping!" the little elf exclaimed at Snape side. Her long fingers were tugging on his black robes as if she were a child. "Lecai was right!"

"Lecai!" Harry called out in surprise, his heart skipping a beat. "What are you doing?! Ratting me out?" He stared at her in utter disbelief.

The elf glanced at Harry before jumping behind Snape. "Lecai tell nothing!" she replied. "Lecai keep the silence!"

Snape glared at Harry. "I believe to told you quite clearly that I didn't want you to go into my things, Potter," he told him, his voice a chilling whisper. "What part of that did you fail to comprehend?"

"But she…"

"My house elf knows enough sense not to betray me," Snape went on rudely. "She came to be directly to tell me of your night excursion."

"But she…" Snape would never believe him. Frowning, he ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it, I have a right to now what the letter was about!" Harry told him. He was on the verge of just walking out. He was losing his composure quickly. Was the man too deaf to hear Voldemort talking?!

"Yes you do," Snape replied, breaking Harry's thoughts. "And you should have enough sense to wait till the morning for me to show it to you instead of spying around my home." Snape held out his hand suddenly. "Give me the cape."

Harry stared at him. He wanted so much to say no and hide the cape but he knew he shouldn't. With a sigh, he walked over and handed Snape the cloak. Snape quickly put in a pocket of his black robes without looking down at it. Harry bit his lower lip.

"You won't use it, will you?" he suddenly asked.

"Potter, I have no need for such a childish trip," Snape told him with an insulted scowl. "But I will keep it safe."

"I hope so," Harry murmured, earning him a glare from Snape. "Where do you think Sirius and Lupin went? Do you know if it's dangerous?"

Snape shrugged and glanced at his watch. "It's still late in the night. We will talk in the morning about what is to become of you. I don't want to sneaking around again, is that clear?"

Harry gave a mute nod as he walked out of the room, glaring at Lecai as he went. Hell if that elf didn't betray him! He was so angry that he knew he wouldn't fall asleep for a long while tonight.

"Sir…" Harry's small voice hung in the darkness like mist. Snape slowly turned around and glared at him, half-curious and half glaring. "Did you hear," he began. "I mean before you…er…nevermind…. I thought I heard something…That's all."

"Potter, this house is old and it is full with drafts and ghosts," Snape told him with an assertive air. "Whatever you heard, it was probably just the wind magnified by your over imaginative brain. Good night, Potter. And don't you dare search my house again."

Normally the look Snape gave him would be enough to send chills straight to his heart. This time it didn't happen. Instead he slowly nodded and murmured, "Thanks…I think…. Good night, sir."

Snape gave him a very curt nod. Harry glared at the elf one more time before turning and making his way through the darkness again. 

****

Author's note: that be the end for the sixth chapter. Did you like it? More is on the way! Muhahaha *cough* I hope by the next chapter things will begin to liven up. But the part was Voldemort sure was scary! (I kinda scared myself writing it. ^.^ )


	7. Vagabond Thoughts

****

A Helping Hand by Blue Star

****

Disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I just own his story. ^_^

****

Author's Note: Writer's block is evil. Well I finally got chapter 7 done (yay) and I do hope you like it! Sorry if it's too boring and slow. I tried my best!

Chapter 7

Vagabond Thoughts

__

When it is time, you will weep for the happy days of your youth. A Terrible cloud of immaculate evil is about to rain down upon this world. See if you can live through the first phase…

Voldemort. The Dark Lord's testament. Try as he might in his dreams, Harry could not get the chilly voice of the Dark Lord out of his head. Tossing and turning in the large bed all night long, the taunts of Voldemort rang throughout his brain and when he awoke from the endless nightmare the next morning, he felt sick and exhausted. 

Every dream he dreamt during the long night was a forbidding nightmare with Voldemort breathing down his neck. Voldemort's high laughter filled his mind until he thought it would explode with the sound. In his nightmares Harry tried to escape but the Dark Lord easily followed him, howling with laughter and wicked jeers. When Harry awoke an empty darkness met him while the cold of the room consoled his clammy skin. But he did not dare move or even breathe too loudly. Passing a glance ever so often to a near-by window, Harry waited for Voldemort to show himself. But that never happened.

Slowly he grew aware that the pale morning sun was filling his room and bicker of birds chirping their indignation had started just outside the bedroom window. Harry never felt so much in love with the morning. The night was finally over. A sigh of relief filled his mouth and he finally relaxed into the bed. Having a dream, which prophesied his death and the bizarre conversation with Voldemort in the middle of the night, a bright morning seemed strangely wonderful but terrible. He wandered what would happen next. Would a crew of dementers just fly into his room and burst into song? Or would Voldemort just happen to stop by for morning tea?

The image went into his mind and Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought. Well, maybe singing dementers would be more frightening then Voldemort…or Snape for that matter.

Harry was still an inch from dozing again and he settled further into the warm bed. Morning could wait a bit more, he thought, pulling the blankets to his nose. I need to think…and sleep. What the heck happened last night? Did it even happen? No. It was too ridiculous. It couldn't have happened. He couldn't have challenged his greatest enemy. The whole thing seemed stupid. It was just a dream.

He bit his lower lip and looked up at the shadowy ceiling. His mind was wild with the memory of the pervious night and Voldemort's mysterious voice. He didn't even know if it was real or not, which was a terrible thing. If it was real he would know if it was, right? And why didn't Snape hear Voldemort or his voice as he screamed at the wizard? Did Voldemort put a spell on the room or something? Was Snape lying? What if Snape had gone back to his previous occupation without anyone knowing it? What if he was a spy for Voldemort just like Peter was? 

If that ain't a happy thought, Harry told himself with a frown. I'm living in the same house with a man who is on the same side as Voldemort. Would I just serve myself on a silver platter just to get it over? How about an apple in my mouth and an order of lady fingers on the side? 

No, Snape couldn't be evil, Harry told himself. Dumbledore would have had known. He would have had me send to stay with Sirius or Ron. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard; he would know what the best thing to do was. And no matter how I don't like the outcome, I'm stuck here until further notice. It's a whole lot better then staying with my uncle, that bloody git. 

Harry didn't feel bad about calling his uncle names. The bastard deserved it. Of course Harry was ready to damn that little elf for giving him away to Snape. How could she have done that to him? For all the days Harry had become aware and friends with elves never once had he thought them evil…well, there was Winky…but Dobby certainly wasn't! Maybe her appearance gave her away. She was just too cute and innocent-looking that Harry couldn't expect her…

Suddenly Harry felt himself dramatically pale. Cute?! Innocent-looking?! Ha! Had he just called her those names? What was wrong with him? Well, one thing is for sure. He wasn't going to be fooled by anymore of her tactics! No, sir-e! Not no game and not one lie! From now one he would just ignore her and everything thing she said. Despite her appearance, deep down under she was just a child with a taste for mischief.

Harry was deeply insult that she had deceived him out and was filled with outrage. He glared up at the ceiling, swearing that he would never live this one down. No matter what, he'd never trust her again. She was too shady. 

He sighed suddenly. Oh well, at lest she would be able to tell me if last night was for real. Maybe it was? Then what? Would the chat he had with Voldemort just be a hallucination? What did it prove? Nothing? Anything? Harry didn't know; or he didn't want to know. Whatever happened it sure was pretty strange. **That** he knew and understood.

What if Voldemort had talk to him? At least he still had his life. But at what cost? Was there something all the more terrifying on its way?

Harry didn't want to think about it. In fact he was starting to get too hungry to concentrate. When was the last time he ate? With a loud yawn he wondered if he should go back to bed and just wait for something to happen. After a second he had made up his mind as he slowly slipped back into a peaceful sleep. The morning light warned off the nightmares for the time being.

~*~*~*~

It was obviously later in the day when Harry woke up. Evening light had settled into the room and it was perfectly silent. He wondered what had awaked him in the first place seeing that everything seemed normal. Rubbing his eyes and sitting halfway up in the bed, the answer became quickly known. Lecai was sitting very close-by on the bed, half an inch from poking his side with her long fingers. Harry squinted down at her and she offered a nervous grin. Today she was dressed in a long green robe with golden fish printed on to the velvet robe. 

"What do you want?" Harry curtly asked the little house elf. His voice was hoarse but he didn't care at the moment. 

"Lecai was getting worried. Harry would not wake up. 'Tis pass five in the evening and Harry still sleeps. Heruamin wondered if Harry was ill," Lecai told Harry, not obviously offended at Harry's tone of voice.

"Well I'm breathing so that's a good sign, right? I'm tired and I had a very long night." Harry paused. "Hold on did you just say what I thought you said? Snape is worried?!"

Lecai offered a quick nod. "Heruamin was worried Harry lost Harry's marbles last night. Heruamin wondered if he was need to brew another potion to wake Harry up." For a moment, Harry stared down at the elf, wondering if he should believe her or not. "Hmm…" he said and nothing else.

"Heruamin sent Lecai up here to check on Harry and to wake Harry up if Harry still slept. Heruamin wanted Lecai to tell Harry that dinner is almost ready and to give Harry his new clothes," Lecai quickly said. "Also to tell Harry where the bathroom was."

"Is that all?"

"Um…Lecai is positive it is, sir."

"All right. You gave me the message now leave," Harry told the elf as he slowly sat up.

As was expected, large tears quickly rose up in Lecai's big eyes and rolled down her face. "Is…is…Harry mad at Lecai? Did Lecai do something…wrong?" The little elf all but squeaked out her last word like a bird. Harry spared her a long glance. "You got me in trouble last night, remember? You told me that you won't tell and then, as if by magic, Snape showed up and found me! You told me that you wouldn't tell him!"

Lecai's bottom lip quivered and she sniffled. "Lecai got confused, sir. Lecai didn't want to get into trouble with Heruamin. Lecai…"

"So that was why you told be about the letter from my Godfather and why you were the one who suggested that I go read it?" Harry asked.

"Lecai did not suggest!" the elf protested in more squeaks. "Lecai only tell! Lecai's a good girl!"

"Yeah right!" Harry replied. "Well it's going to be a long time before I trust anything you say! Jeez, there never is a normal house elf!"

Lecai squeaked in indignation and suddenly she was gone. She had vanished into thin air. Harry stared at the empty space of air where the elf was just moment before reaching out to touch it, a bit distrustful. Nope, the elf definitely had vanished or at least had moved very quickly somewhere else. 

"Lecai?" Harry asked in a wary voice. He glanced around the room and found it as empty as before. "Lecai, where are you?" When nothing but silence answered him, he gave a heavy sigh and stood up. 

He found that there was a pile of clean clothes at the end of his bed and he felt a pang of guilt. Snape gave him a new pair of clothes and he insults his house elf. Not a polite way to return such courteousness. Carefully, Harry moved through the clothes a found everything he needed-jeans, a flannel shirt, socks, and underwear. Just to be safe, Harry lefted up the pair of jeans to his body and found them to be a good fit. He put them down on the bed again and looked about the room. There was a door on the other side, hidden in shadow. That must be where the bathroom is. Gathering up his new belongings, Harry made his way towards it.

It was even better than the Prefect's private bathroom at Hogwarts! Harry stopped short of dropping his things and gawking in the doorway. It was huge and green! It almost seemed like a forest almost. There was a huge tub to his right and a sink and toilet to his left along with a very old-looking mirror. Clean white towels hung in the air against the back wall and the soft glow of candles filled the room with light but he didn't know exactly where the candles where. Anything mystery was that the gigantic tub was already filled with warm water and bubbles. Harry quickly discarded his wardrobe on the marble sink and ventured over to it. Slowly he ran his fingers along the tub's rim before carefully sliding his fingers into the water. It was warm. 

__

"The bath is for you, Deere."

"Excuse me?" Harry turned around and looked about the room. "Lecai?" 

__

"Wrong. I'm Morgana, the Magical Mirror. You must be Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the old mirror. As it spoke, the smooth reflective surface gently vibrated. "Oh…Hello," he awkwardly spoke. Well it certaintly wasn't everyday that mirrors spoke, well at least not outside of the Magical World.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Lecai told me all about you last night. She's very happy that you are here," the mirror continued to speak in her soft, almost granny-like voice.

Harry's face flooded with color. "Oh...um...I didn't know…um is this bath for me by any chance?" Harry pointed to the full tub.

__

"Of course. Just get right in. I won't look, buttercup," the mirror answered him but Harry wasn't so sure. With a sigh he turned his back on the mirror and quickly undressed, tossing his old nightclothes into a careless pile. Then he slipped quietly into the warm water. It came up to the middle of his chest when he stood.

"Okay…I'm in now," Harry told the mirror.

__

"There is soap and shampoo to your left by the way."

"Thank you very much." Harry turned and grabbed a bar of soap. It smelled like lemons but the color was green. Quickly Harry gave himself a good lather and washed the soap sods away by dipping into the water. When he came up, the shampoo was levitating inches from his face. 

"Shampoo for Harry."

When he grabbed it ("Thank you.") he found that it wasn't levitating but held up by something. 

"Lecai!" Harry was so surprised by the elf that he dropped the bottle into the water and moved far away to the other side of the bathtub. "What are you doing here?!"

"Lecai was here the whole time. Lecai was hiding behind the towels, sir," the elf smiled. "But Lecai was a good girl. Lecai closed her eyes too. Now Lecai help Harry with Harry's bath like a goof girl."

"Er…I think I got it," Harry stammered. "Can you leave now, please. Bathing isn't a public thing any more."

"Harry doesn't want Lecai's company?" The little elf offered a very pathetic pout then. "Lecai will be good and help!"

"You really don't have too, Lecai," Harry quickly told you. "I just want to finish my bath and have something to eat. I don't need your help."

"What if Harry trip and go under the water?" Lecai asked. "Lecai must stay here and do her duty to protect Harry."

"Well with my luck I'm probably drowned. But that won't happen. Now, Lecai, please go! I want to finished my bath before the water gets cold."

__

"That won't happen, dreary," the mirror spoke up._ "The water is magic. Guaranteed not to turn cold until your bath is over. Same with the bubbles."_

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the shampoo bottle as he flowed to the top of the white bubbles. He squired some of the liquid onto the palms and worked it angrily through his hair, glaring at the smiling elf. 

"Oh! Harry is going to get a bad headache!"

You are giving me a bad headache already, Harry thought. When he was done with that, he took a longer dip into the water and ran his hands through his hair to get out of the shampoo. He surfaced again and to his surprise Lecai was still watching him.

"Okay, I'm going to get out now. Could you please leave now so I can dry off and get dressed?" 

Lecai nodded and stood up, leaving a large towel on the rim of the tub in her wake. Harry reached for the edge to left himself out of the water when Lecai's shrill gasp paused him from doing so.

"Harry's hurt!" Lecai cried as if her own hand had been cut. "Harry's hurt!"

"What?"

"There on Harry's arm!"

Quickly he looked at both his arms and wiped away the bubbles. After a moment he saw what Lecai was crying about. On his left forearm arm where was a medium sized bruise but he didn't feel any pain. Harry poured water over it and tried to scrub it away, thinking it was dirt. But he ended up wincing. It definitely was a bruise.

"I must have bumped it on something during the night," Harry murmured. Then he shrugged. "Well it's not like I haven't had a bruise before. It's nothing to worry about."

Lecai still didn't look convinced as she stared at the dark spot on Harry's arm. "Lecai didn't do her duty. Harry got hurt. Lecai didn't save him," she mumbled quickly. "Lecai sorry."

"It's all right, Lecai. Happens all the time. Now can you leave so that I can get dressed? It's starting to feel like I'm standing on two prunes." Lecai's light giggles filled the room as she turned and fled from the bathroom. Sighing, Harry quickly got out and started to dry himself in the peacefulness of the room.

****

Author's Note: I think the bathroom scene is my favorite. It was funny (or at least I think so). Well did you like? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done in a bit (what should happen next? And will someone please tell me if I had Hedwig come home to Harry yet. I'm too lazy to look. I don't think she has. Oh boy). 'Til next time we meet!


	8. Fear and Frowns

A Helping Hand by Blue Star

****

Disclaimer: J. K Rowling is the amazing author of all things Harry Potter. But this story is mine.

****

Author's Note: Well, some of my lovely readers and reviewers are very smart! ^_^ Bravo! Exactly what will Harry's new bruise be? Hmm? Nothing or something? Like I would tell! Heehee, you will have to read and be surprised. If you don't like the plot twist that's fine but please don't call it annoying and insult me. It will make me sad and I will cry. (0.0, ß tear) Well, much thanks to J. Lynn on her update on Hedwig's situation. She needs to come home now. J Thanks to all who reviewed. Much love. 3

****

More Elven talk:

__

Khila amin – follow me

Mellon - friend

~*~*~*~

Chapter 8 

Fear and Frowns

Harry was starving by the time he emerged from the bathroom. His stomach growled as if in protest and he laid his hand on it to quiet the sound. He was a thin kid to begin with but recently he began to drop the weight he had put on at Hogwarts. That usually happened during the summer time when the Dursley's feed him stale bread and day old cheese. He quickly reminded himself that Lecai had told him that dinner was ready and put out of his mind any thoughts of the Dursley's. There was even a delicious smell sipping into the bedroom from the other door. Instantly Harry's mouth began to water. Never in his life did he feel so starved.

"Lecai will show Harry where the dinning room is!" the little elf suddenly exclaimed. Harry looked as saw her standing on the newly made bed (with new sheets and all!) and looking very eager for the job. He didn't know if he liked the fact that she just started to pop up out of nowhere. It was truly alarming. 

Harry ran a hand throw his untidy hair and mumbled, "Um...okay. But could you stop appearing out of nowhere for a while? You are scaring me a bit and I'm sorta jumpy already."

As soon as Harry had said that, the smile on Lecai's face turned to pout and tears swelled up in her eyes, making them all the more large. "Lecai's scary?" Her voice was high-pitched again as if she was keeping herself from sobbing. "Lecai mean no harm. Lecai do her best to protect Harry and make sure Harry is comfortable. That is Lecai's job-Hiccup-Now Harry feel jumpy! Lecai not doing a good jog at all! Heruamin will be disappointed with Lecai!"

Harry panicked at her state and quickly raised his hands, palm up, to console the troubled elf. "No, no…don't cry. Please, don't. It's not your fault really. You are doing your job very, _very _well. House elves everywhere should proud of you for your great jog as a…house elf." Harry couldn't believe that he had kept a straight face throughout what he said but Lecai loved it. Her tiny frame swelled with pride and the tear quickly vanished.

"Does…does Harry really, truly, _positively _think so well on little ol' Lecai?" she asked in a small whisper. Her hands were clasped nervously in front of her green velvet robe as he eyes peered shyly at him in awe and wonderment. 

"Of course!" Harry forced a smile and before he knew it Lecai had thrown herself off the bed and into his arms. She just about knocked the air out of him when she hugged him. Harry didn't know what to do but nervously patted her on the back. 

"Lecai feel so loved! Harry is great!" the elf cried happily.

"Er…um…thanks?"

"Now Harry must follow Lecai to the dinning hall! Dinner is ready! Lecai call tell!" In a hurry she tore herself away from Harry and pounced to the door. "_Khila amin, Mellon_," She spoke in Elven by the bedroom door. 

Harry started to walk towards Lecai but something-a certain sound-held him back. It was at the window behind him and sound like a small tree limb scrapping the window in the breeze. He glazed at the corner where his belongings laid and notice once again the empty owl carrier. Hedwig still wasn't home. The sound at the window almost reminded him of the times his snowy owl would come to his window at the Dursleys' late at night and want in after flying around the block.

I hope she is all right, Harry thought. I miss her.

"Sir!" Lecai's sudden shouting drew him from his thoughts. "Sir, there is a bird outside Harry's window!"

"Huh?" Harry quickly spun around and saw not just any bird. But a large snowy owl fluttering at the window! "Hedwig!" with the speed of lightening, Harry ripped open the window and in flew the owl. She hooted angrily as she flew once around the room before landing on Harry's shoulder and then hooted some more.

"Oh, I'm so glad you see you!" Harry smiled. "Did you find the place all right?"

Hedwig glared at him with her sharp golden eyes and hooted again, ruffling her feathers as if in indignation. Harry laughed and reached up to pet her but she quickly bit his fingers with her beak.

"Ouch! Still mad at me, huh? I'll bring you something to eat later, all right? You must me starving." A less angry coo came from Hedwig as she flew from Harry's shoulder to the bed. "Sleep if you have too, Hedwig," Harry told his pet. "I'll be back soon."

~*~*~*~

"Dinning hall is right through here!" Lecai announced importantly as she reached up for the doorknob on her tiptoes. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner is always served here."

I know, Harry thought with a yawn. I was here last night. But Harry kept his ramblings to himself. He didn't want to bring up the issue with Lecai while Snape was on the other side of the door. Best act as if nothing happened.

Even as Lecai tried to open the door, Harry could smell the most delicious food in the next room. It reminded him of Hogwarts and his stomach growled in hunger. How long had it been since he had eaten? For a moment, Harry felt so hungry that he felt sick. But it quickly passed. 

"Um, how many other house elves are here, Lecai?" Harry asked.

"Let Lecai think…three others. But you won't see them. They always stay in the kitchen or in the garden. Harry need to stay away from them. They are picky," Lecai replied as she opened the dinning room door. "Go in, sir."

"Thanks." Lecai quickly ushered Harry in as she closed the door behind him. The dinning room was a lot brighter than it was last night and the table was cleared away and covered with a long white to hold all the platters of food. At the top of the table, by the fireplace, sat Snape. There was only one more seat at the end.

"Harry is here, Heruamin!" Lecai announced.

"I can see that, Lecai," Snape quietly spoke. "That is all. You may go."

Lecai bowed and silently exited the room through the same door, shutting it silently. Harry remained standing, nervous, while his eye hungrily watched the food. He never felt so hungry in his entire life!

"Well, potter, are you going to sit down or remain standing?" Snape asked irritably from his seat. Like always he was glaring at Harry and dressed in long black robes. Harry didn't want to ask if they were the same ones from last night. But the idea put a small smile on his face while he quickly sat down.

Dinner was very quiet while Harry ate. He tried not to eat so fast but everything tasted so good that he wanted to try a bit of everything. There was chicken, beef, ham, soup, bread, salad, and sweets. Harry was drinking butterbeer (yum) with his large meal while Snape had something that looked a lot like wine. Harry didn't even need to refill his plate when he was clean. To his surprised, the plate was refilling itself with more food. When he was full he finally had to whisper to the plate to stop and it did! He just hoped that Snape didn't hear him. When he was done, her gathered up some fruit and bread into a linen napkin and quickly crammed it into his pocket for Hedwig.

When the meal was finally over Snape waved his hand over the table and everything vanished as quickly as it had come. Harry quickly sat up in his seat and looked across the table. Without saying anything, Snape stood up in a rustle of robes and walked to a silver serving tray in the corner of the room. Harry hurried the chime of glass knocking together and a pouring of liquid.

"Don't bother leaving here so soon, Potter," Snape said from the corner as he turned around. In his hand he held another glass of dark wine. "As you well know you're _Godfather_ is away on business but I had taken you away from that despicable home of yours in hope that Black would soon come to collect you. That is no longer the case. I have spoken with Dumbledore about this earlier this day about what I am to do with you. He would think it unwise for you to be anywhere but …here…for the time being." 

"What?!" Harry couldn't help but interrupt with pure disbelief. Snape glared it him with a look that said he didn't much like the situation either. Harry quickly looked around the room for something to bang his head against hard enough to wake him from the nightmare. Would he be staying his entire summer vacation with the Potions Master? That thought was a way too scary. It was impossible. Suddenly spending time with dementers didn't seem all that bad. "What about Ron's family? Or Hermione's? One of them might be willing to have me. Can't I go back to Hogwarts two months early?"

"You can have my word that I fought just as hard against this arrangement as you are now," Snape replied, his lips forming an angry scowl. "Dumbledore won't allow for it however. The Ministry is suddenly very busy with the new war. All the staff has been called to the ministry to help out so Hogwarts is as empty as your head at the moment. While you are here, however, Dumbledore asked for me to train you in higher defense against the dark arts and some spells to restrict the activity of darkness within yourself. If ever you are faced with a dark wizard, you can be assured that you are somewhat better equipped for battle. Do you understand, Potter?"

Harry sighed and slowly nodded. This will be the ugliest summer I've seen, he thought with a frown. This really sucks.

"There is doubt in my mind that you don't know the calamity of the situation," Snape continued with a smirk as he moved slowly toward the table. "The Dark Lord has once again raisin and the world will never be the same again."

"I know that," Harry rebuked. "I was there when it happened."

"Yes, well one cannot erase such horror from one's own mind so quickly," he replied, his voice as low as a whisper but Harry heard every word he spoke. "But the reality is that this will be a war unalike from any other. Dumbledore wants you prepared and it's my job to help you. God knows what you will face in your future." Snape stopped and drank a bit from his glass.

Harry didn't moved. Somehow he knew that Snape wasn't quite finished. His eyes began to wonder around the room when he heard soft laughter close by his ear. Then things started to get dimmer and blurry. Harry blinked. No use. It was like he was looking through a dark cloud or something. Still Harry could hear that same cold laughter ringing in his head.

__

Yes, please pay attention, my dear boy. This is one thing that might actually save you in the end Might, that is. Listen closely for your own good. Learn and become strong enough to fight against me. You actually might be better than that father of yours.

Harry couldn't breath suddenly. A feeling of dread washed over him and he froze. It was Voldemort again. He looked at Snape and saw that nothing in his express changed. It was like he didn't even hear Voldemort speak. How could that be? It was so loud and clear. Or was Harry just losing his mind? Like a ton of rocks, an unpleasant feeling of sickness weighted down Harry's stomach at that thought. 

"Potter, are you listening to me?" Harry's mind began to clear and he suddenly heard Snape's voice once more. He looked up, startled, as if awaken from a dream. The room was suddenly very real and anything Harry had felt before simply vanished.

Harry looked at Snape with confusion running across his face. "What?"

A noise outside the room caught both of them by surprise. Both Snape and Harry turned to the door before it was flung open and banged against the wall with amazing force. 

"Heruamin!" Lecai shrieked from the doorway. She was gasping for air as if she had ran a mile but was no doubt very frightened by something. Harry saw how pale she was and how wide her eyes were staring at Snape and was quickly worried. It was as if she were being chased by a monster or something. However Snape appeared to be little affected by his elf's sudden appearance. 

"What it is, Lecai?" he asked in an almost lazy voice.

The elf didn't answer and for a long moment nothing happened as Lecai's eyes slowly wondered around the room. Harry didn't dare to breathe or move under the heavy weight of the silence as he stared at the strange elf. It was as if Lecai felt something in the room she didn't like. But it was obviously gone or not even there since Lecai gradually straightened up and her face flushed with color. 

"What is it?" Snape asked his elf again.

Lecai quickly turned to Snape like a rabbit caught by a face. "Um… Heruamin, Lecai um…."Nervously, his small hands were rubbing together in the lap of her robe. "Lecai thought she heard something outside the kitchens and then in here when she was going upstairs…Lecai must have been fooled. Heruamin not hear something funny?"

"Besides an adolescents babble, I have not."

"Oh, Harry not hear something funny?" Lecai looked over at him, her eyes piercing some how. 

"Um…" For a moment, Harry thought that Lecai had heard Voldemort's words too. But how was that possible? "No. I didn't hear anything….Sorry."

Lecai continued to look at Harry for a moment before nodding her head. "Lecai just hearing noises in her own head then," she murmured as she backed out of the room. "Lecai's sorry." With a nod, Snape acknowledged her departure.

Harry didn't bother looking. He sat there in his chair thinking of something-pondering Lecai and her fear. She didn't look like she just heard a random noise or the wind howling outside. She looked petrified beyond all limits. She had that same look of fear hat he saw on Cedric's face before he died. Harry shuddered. It was as if a real ghost had shaken her up in the hall or, worse, she did hear a terrible something. But was it a disembodied voice? Well, anyone would be that scared when they heard thee Dark Lord's voice. It sounded like real, audible evil. 

Harry looked at the doorway. Did Lecai hear Voldemort just like he did?

At the end of the table, Snape emptied his glass and cleared his throat. Harry tore his eyes away from the empty doorway and looked over at him.

"The magic I will be teaching you is very advanced and powerful," Snape said after a moment. It was like nothing had happened. "You best be prepared physically and mentally for it. We will begin tomorrow after lunch so that you have another full night's rest. You may go."

"Um…thanks," Harry murmured and he stood up. "See you in the morning, sir." Silence was all that followed as he made his way through the shadows of the hallway to the staircase. After tonight, though, Harry didn't really want to walk in the darkness and he jumped a good foot from fright when Lecai suddenly appeared on a step at the staircase.

"Lecai! Don't do that!" Harry exclaimed. "You are going to give me a heart attack."

"Lecai apologizes," the elf quickly replied as she grabbed Harry's hand. "Lecai will walk Harry to his room. Lecai will do her duty as elf and never leave Harry unprotected. Lecai will do her job so that Harry will not be hurt." 

Harry rolled his eyes as he was dragged up the steps by the determined elf. "Lecai, if it is about the bruise, it wasn't your fault! It's not serious at all!"

He heard Lecai give a loud sigh. "If Harry will not protect himself, then Lecai will do the protecting." They had finally reached the door to his room. Lecai pointed to it and said, "In. Harry learns new magic tomorrow so Harry needs his sleep."

"Now?! I'm not even tired. I've slept all day," Harry told the elf but she shook her head and continued to point to the room.

Rolling his eyes, Harry walked inside the room and shut the door. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, wishing that he could have stayed with Ron instead. Snape's house was getting stranger by the day.

****

Author's Note: I promise next chapter will be much more exciting! I have some really good ideas for the story line so it will start to keep up. But what do you think of this one? Yay or nay? **sighs** I don't know what to think of it, honestly. ^^; I promise it will be better next chapter.


	9. Magic, old and new

A Helping Hand

By Yui

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the wonderful author of everything Harry Potter (well mostly everything). I own nothing but this story.

Author's Note: Things will start to move more quickly hopefully very soon. ^_^ I have some great ideas for the story so be patient with me. Thanks to all who read and review! I heart you much.

Chapter 9

Magic old and new

Harry leaned against the bedroom door and closed his eyes, his mind suddenly void of thought. There was an absolute stillness to the room that he hated for a moment yet was scared just the same. He didn't want to be alone. It felt too weird. All ready he had heard the voice of Voldemort twice but apparently no one else did. Was he just crazy? Maybe the last school term had been too much for him to handle. Maybe he was just exhausted, under to much stress.

After a moment, Harry opened his eyes and saw that there were a few scattered candles around the room. Harry was glad for the light. There would be no more shadows to suspect. Finally he looked lazily up to the ceiling, not really looking just wondering. He took a deep breath. He could get through this no matter what could happen. He just had to keep it together. His right hand absentmindedly clutched his other wrist at his side when a small rustle in the corner of his room caught his attention. 

"Hello, Hedwig," Harry said and smiled at his sleepy-eyed owl. She was sitting on his trunk, cleaning her snow-white feathers and when he called out her name, she quickly looked up and gave a soft hoot in return. "I brought some food up for you," he continued "It's not much but it will have to do." 

After another hoot, Hedwig fluttered over to Harry and quietly perched herself on his right forearm, which he held out for her landing. Harry quickly removed the napkin full of bread and fruit and held it out for his owl. Her beck rummaged through the small bits and she ate it all within a minute.

"Good girl. You must have been very hungry," Harry murmured, his finger running down the top of her head. Hedwig straightened up and started the nibble a bit at his ear. Harry smiled. "Well it's good that you haven't changed. Things are getting so weird here. It really is. It's like a bad horror movie or something. I'm hearing voices, seeing things…" Harry sighed and looked down at his owl. "I bet you're not scared at all, Hedwig. Just as well though. Do you want to fly around tonight or are you too tired still?"

Hedwig gave a quick hoot before flying to a closed window. He laughed a bit and followed. "Well I guess that answers my question." Unlocking the window, he held it up far enough for Hedwig to move through it. "Be careful tonight." He closed the window and watched his owl fly across the night land, her white feathers surprising white against the gloom. He watched until she disappeared from site before lowering the window again and barring it shut. 

Harry stood there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness outside the bedroom window. The sky was clear bit there was no moon to give light to the land; but the stars where out and there were so many of them. In the corner of his eye, Harry glimpsed a streak of light running across the sky. He was quick enough to turn his head in time to see a shooting star torpedo across the darkness. 

"Make a wish, Harry," he told himself as he continued to watch the star start to fall. He just wanted a normal life but that was out of the question of course. Or was it too hard to have a normal evening when a mad dark wizard wanted him dead? Harry supposed so. Speaking slowly and quietly, he said, "I wish…I wish I can defeat Voldemort once and for all." When the star had vanished from site, he moved away from the window and got ready for bed.

~*~*~*~

Pain woke him up the next morning. It was a sharp, piercing, and almost numbing pain in his left arm like someone has taken a red-hot knife to his skin and cut him while he was sleeping. Harry gasp in surprised, tears springing into his eyes, and hastily sat up, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand and throwing back the covers on the bed. He pushed the sleeve of his pajamas up to the elbow and his eyes searched to the source of the pain around on his arm. 

It was coming from the bruise, which was now larger, darker, and almost like a circle, while in the middle of the circle was not thrashed at all. Harry looked closer, gently touching the painful welt. But soon his arm felt as though it was on fire and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Then it stopped. Harry held his breath and slowly opened his eyes and he saw that the orbicular bruise was normal again, like it was yesterday.

He slowly lowered his wrist to the bed, the fingers of his other hand running across the bruise. It felt as if nothing had happened or did Harry just dream the change in his head? He didn't even know. He leaned slowly against the headboard of the bed, his brow wrinkled with confusion as he looked at the bruise again.

Harry was aroused from his thoughts when he head scratching at his window. Immediately he turned and saw that Hedwig had returned. He jumped off the bed, and threw open the window to let in his pet. 

"Good. Harry is up! Lecai has come to tell Harry that breakfast in almost ready." A sudden voice made Harry spin around to find the house-elf sitting on his magically made bed. Lecai smiled at him quickly. 

"Oh…um…thanks," Harry murmured, running a hand through his messy hair. "May I ask you a question? Do you like just popping up out of nowhere?"

Lecai made a small face. "Of course. That is the easiest way to travel," she replied. 

"I see…"

"Did Harry have a good sleep?" the elf suddenly asked, eyes suddenly alert.

Harry just nodded as he stared back at her. He realized however that she was busy looking at his left wrist. Harry quickly hid it from view behind his back. "Listen, Lecai, it's just a bruise. It's fine, really. You don't have to worry any more because it will go away within a few days." 

Lecai didn't look relieved one bit when she frowned up at him. "If Harry says nothing is wrong then Lecai will trust Harry," she slowly replied. "Harry better get changed soon. Heruamin is waiting." With a small pop, Lecai was suddenly gone and on the bed a new pair of clothes was stacked in a neat pile where she had sat. 

~*~*~*~

"Today you will just be learning some few spell of defense," Snape instructed Harry as soon as the breakfast was cleared away. "They are older than anything taught at Hogwarts so I doubt that you will get them to work properly for you. You will have to practice."

Harry nodded but ventured to ask, "Why are they not taught there? If it's magic shouldn't it be?"

Snape gave his a quick glare before muttering, "Not many wizards find that they qualify to…work these sort of spells. If you were to work on of these and you were not qualified you could easily fall as a victim of another, far worsened curse."

Harry swallowed hard, nervously clutching his hands together in his lap. "So I guess that many wizards know of these, right?"

"Wrong, Potter. What I am about to teach you are also labeled _Death Eater's Magic_," Snape answered. "If you ever meet with Voldemort again you can be assured that you fight on the same terms. This magic is very much like a defense against the "Unforgivable Curses" and dark magic and is very advanced."

Harry really didn't think he had the stamina for any of the new spells. But as Snape rose from his set, he mustered all of his courage, he did too and followed Snape out of the room. Silence was thick in the foyer but their footsteps echoed loudly enough around the open space. They finally reached their destination after a few minutes. 

It was a large room with a high ceiling and bare wooden floors. There was also tall windows lining the far wall, unclothed and barren, so that Harry could see an astonishing view of the tree-covered landscape. The room was like a version of the Great Hall at Hogwarts but only smaller and much more inadequately furnished. Snape walked into the middle of the empty room and turned to look at Harry.

"I trust you were not foolish enough to leave behind your wand," he said with a wicked smirk.

"No, I brought it." Harry pulled it out of his back pocket and slowly joined the professor his footsteps resounding in the room.

"First I am going to show you how you are going to protect yourself and other by controlling the darkness within you," Snape told him. "You point the wand at yourself and say '_Cohibeo Creperum'_. Do you follow, Potter?"

Harry nodded and slowly repeated, "_Cohibeo Creperum_…." Harry shook his head and asked. "What does that mean? It sounds like Latin to me."

Snape nodded. "It means 'Hold Darkness' literally. Humor me and try it on yourself," he instructed Harry. "Who knows you might get it right the first time."

Harry took a deep breath and pointed his wand at his chest. "_Cohibeo Cr..Creperum_." Nothing happened. After a moment, Harry reopened his eyes and relaxed. "It didn't work."

"Then try it again," Snape replied, almost lazily. 

He sighed and again pointed the wand. "_Cohi…Cohibeo Creperum_." Instantly a golden light shot out of the wand and encircled Harry like fine mist. Harry held his breath as he watched it begin to glow red and then white the closer it flowed around him until it actually disappeared inside of him. Harry felt himself shudder as the magic entered his body. It felt like white-hot fire was running through his system, from head to toe, and then the fire quickly dissolved into ice. This time it slowly began to travel through his limbs and bones and muscles, containing his darkness, wherever that was. Or so he thought it was doing. After a long moment the impact of the magic began to weaken and Harry slowly felt himself return to normal, but a little empty inside. It felt like he was missing something.

"I think it worked," Harry muttered weakly after a moment. He blinked and looked at Snape, who nodded silently. 

"To reverse that spell you point the wand at yourself and say '_Abrogo Cohibeo'_."

"All right," he replied softly. "_Abrogo Cohibeo_. I got it."

"That is of course if you can handle it," Snape muttered under his breath.

Immediately Harry shot Snape a glare and frowned. "I said I got it." Quickly Harry again pointed his wand at his chest and murmured, "_Abrogo Cohibeo_." At once the coldness inside of Harry melted and it felt as though a great force had left go of him. It even tickled a bit as the former spell was slowly annulled. "That's much better," he sighed when it was over.

"Good," Snape said stiffly. "You will need to use those whenever you think that you are angry enough to use magic absentmindedly. Now I'm going to teach you a protection spell."

"Don't we already have a spell that sort of like a protection? _Finite Incantatem, _isn't it?" Harry slowly asked.

Snape frowned and looked at Harry as if he hated being interrupted. "This spell protects you before another spell has time to affect you. When you are dueling time is a life or death matter. Also you might become disarmed while fighting. You do not need a wand to say this spell. It's _Expletus Munimentum_."

Harry blink after a moment, his mouth opened in amazement. "Are you kidding? I won't be able to say that! I'll be dead before I get it out of my mouth!"

"Then you must learn to talk faster," Snape replied with little compassion.

Harry glowered into space and let out a heavy sigh. "Expletus Munimentum…Expletus Min...No…err…mun-i-men-tum," he was careful to repeat. "Expletus Munimentum. How do I know if it worked?"

"When you are not dead," Snape quickly replied with a snicker.

"That's a lovely thought," Harry murmured half-heartedly. "Expletus Munimentum. Okay, I think I got it."

"Now I'm going to say a spell and you have to repeat yours quick enough to protect yourself from it, if you can do it that is," Snape added, pointing his ebony wand at Harry with a look as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the twisted professor and returned, "Try it."

"_Imedi-"_

"Expletus…"

"-menta!"

Harry didn't know what had hit him. One moment he was standing and the next he was lying frozen of the ground, as solid as a rock. The spell was abruptly removed after Snape had did the counter curse and Harry sat up and rubbed that back of his head where it had hit the floor.

"It takes too long to say the protection spell," he complained again after a moment. "I can't use that in a fight. It's impossible!"

"You will have to learn how to," Snape replied, looking down at him. "Now can you possible tell me why you where not quick enough to see that spell?"

"Um…" Harry quickly searched for an answer in his head. The problem was that there was none. "You where too fast for me?"

"Incorrect. You spent all your time trying to be loud enough for me to hear you. One thing you fail to discern is that you need too say this spell as quickly as you can. The easiest way to do that it just whisper it under your breath and not to wait until I start another one. As a safeguard you should start to say it as soon as I open my mouth."

"Er…right…" Slowly Harry picked himself off the dusty floor and shook himself a bit. He needed to relax if he was going to show Snape. "Okay. Let's try it again."

Snape only nodded and raised his wand again. _"Rict-"_

"_Expletus…_

"-usem-

"Munimentum."

Harry held his breath and closed his eyes as he felt a soft gust of wind swirl around him and then dissipate within seconds. 

"You will need to practice saying these spells fast enough, Potter. But I have another spell for you that will work just as well as the protection one and you do not have to use your wand for it either. When strong enough, you can use it to calm anything you want. But you have to be strong for it to work properly. It's _Expletus Quietus_."

Harry nodded again. "_Expletus Quietus_. Will at least it's shorter."

"If you think so," Snape lazily replied and raised his wand again. "_Obliv-"_

"_Expletus Quietus!"_

"Not bad, Potter," Snape commented quietly as Harry slowly relaxed. "But there will be times when you don't see either of the spells fast enough and you become the victim. If you are able to speak, say '_Extundo Vulnero'._ It repels the harm brought by dark magic."

"All right," Harry replied. "Would I say that if the Cruciatus Curse were put on me?"

This gave Snape a pause as he eyed him warily for a moment. "No, the pain of that curse will fade. _Expletus Curatio_ is better on account of that spell will heal you. Use this one when you are hurt. You use the other one, _Extundo Vulnero_, to stop another spell's effects."

"I see…I think…" Harry slowly answered. 

Snape gave a stiff nod. "Eventually you will know these new spells but that is after you spend time memorizing them. That is the only way to learn them, memorization and practice. Now let's start from the beginning."

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I don't think I made Snape mean enough. But what do you think?


End file.
